Sweet Denial
by Gatergirl79
Summary: After their talk on the swings, Tig is feeling frustrated and angry. He finds himself barging into Kozik's room at the club needing something only he can provide. Unfortunately this leads both men to face their past and possibly their future. Serious Tig/Kozik Slash. Not Beta'ed. Spoilers for season three finale.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Swearing. **

**A/N: My first Sons of Anarchy slash story. I'm kinda torn between to pairing with this show. Chibs/Juice, and Tig/Kozik. Though I have to admit that while watching the show I am more drawn to Tig and Kozik as a couple. Their chemistry is just so slashy it a joy to watch. They could easily have given Destiel or Johnlock a run for their money. Anyway, I had to write this just to get it out of my head where it's been since I finished watching me season three DVD's. It takes place during the season three finale, directly following the moment where Tig and Kozik have that talk in the playground. (I loved that moment.) **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

Tig sat on the swing set gazing down at the warn picture of Missy, Kozik's words rolling around his head. He knew he should have said aye when Clay called the vote on the man's patch-in, especially considering all he'd done over the past week with Tara and everything. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He just couldn't forgive him and the tall blond knew it.

He gently swung back and forth, his mind both abuzz and silent all at once. Absently he returned the picture to his wallet and put it back into his pocket. He didn't even realise he was on his feet and walking back into the club house until he was standing at the bar, reaching for a bottle. He felt the frustrated looks from his brothers, blaming him, judging him. - Cursing him and his pigheadedness. It was making his blood boil. He had every right to hate the bastard and he didn't want him back in Charming. Grabbing his bottle from the prospect he turned and marched to the couch, ignoring everyone. Dropping down on the battered leather he threw back his drink, gulping it down.

A young red haired croweater sauntering up to him. He took in her overly painted face and her barely covered body, taking in the curves and slopes. The delicate, famine and he silently moaned to himself. He'd had her before, a dozen times, but at that moment he really didn't want her company. There were nights when delicate and soft wasn't what he wanted or needed. Before he even realised it he was on his feet and walking away from the surprised and disappointed woman, heading towards the back rooms. He could feel the clubs eyes on him. They knew where he was going and why, even before he did, and it only added to the fire that was burning within him. Waiting, ready to explode.

Tig paused outside the closed door and took the final swig of his bottle before thoughtlessly dropping the bottle haphazardly on the floor where it landed with a dull thud. Tig stared at the door blindly for a few seconds wondering if there was a woman in there with him. The idea fuelled his anger and without another moment's hesitation he barged through the door without so much as a knock.

The room was used by visiting brothers who didn't have anywhere else to stay, which meant right now it was Kozik's. The tall infuriating blond jumped to his feet from the end of the bed, the TV control gripped tight in his hand as he turned to face Tig. The dark haired sergeant at arms swiftly scanned the room for any sigh of a croweater or porn slut. Satisfied they were alone he stormed forwards, gripping Kozik violently by his black long sleeve, yanking him forward as he turned him, before slamming him back painfully into the dresser, causing it to wobble dangerously and the TV that sat on top to bang against the wall, while at the same time digging into Kozik's muscles back as he was pressed into it.

He watched Tig with narrowed accepting eyes as the smaller, yet surprisingly stronger man glared up at him. Kozik wasn't a stranger to that look, so when the sergeant crushed his dangerous open mouth over his, he wasn't shocked. He didn't react at first; he'd told himself the moment he'd seen that lustful spark in Tig's gaze that he wouldn't give the biker what he wanted. He wouldn't be his puppet. And certainly not after he'd destroyed his dream of coming back to Charming. But the thing about Alex Trager was that he always knew just what to do to get a rise out of the blond, and at that second he was doing them all at once.

His fingers tugging painfully at Kozik's shot blond stands, his teeth tugging at his full pouting lower lip, his tongue sweeping around the inside of his mouth, taunting him to join the fun in a way that most porn sluts could only dream of doing. And the shorter man's hips were grinding tortuously at his own; it was more than a saint could bear. Not that Kozik was a saint, he was anything but. He also had no self-control or will power when it came to Tiggy. Within moments his fingers were tangled in the raven curls, pulling hard, drawing deep primal groans from his brother son. Their tongues duelling for dominance that they both knew the sergeant would have in the end, as he always did.

Tig felt a thrilling series of sparks shoot through him. It had been so long since he'd given into this desire. Mostly because no one seemed to know just how to play the game, not like Kozik did. It was a shame he hated the guy so much, it may have been good to have him around again. But he just couldn't do it.

While he continued to devour the blonds' submissive mouth, he tugged at his shirt, forcing it up the taller mans muscled chest. Kozik naturally and without thought or complaint, pulling his arms through of the material. They didn't pull apart until it was necessary in order to get the item over the blond head, but when they did it was for a mere second or two then they were back to battling for possession of the warm wet and delicious place.

Without his t-shirt, Tig was berthed of his initial angry hold on the man and was reduced to cling to his denim clad hips, which thankfully gave him a way to manoeuvre the bikers pelvis into Tig's own so that their erections could press together bring an increase of friction to proceedings. With them so close and his fingers biting into the muscled waist, Tig thrust, ground and rubbed against Kozik until the usually quiet man was moaning loud and dirty into Tig's mouth.

The lust riding rampant through both men's bodies, their hearts pounding out of control behind their ribs. Unable to take any more Tig began pulling at Kozik's belt with desperation. Once undone he moved on to the button and zip. He slid his hand inside the thick coarse fabric, searching out for the velvet steel confided behind the thin cotton of his shorts. Kozik gave another deep dirty groan when his fingers teasingly brushed the thick hair before taking the muscle nested among it. Tig's calloused hand unforgivingly wrapping around it.

A few hard strokes had Kozik thrusting into the older man's palm and a primal growl ripping from his throat. Pleased with himself Tig pulled back, breaking the animalistic kiss they'd been sharing, his hand still secured in the sanctuary of the blonds jeans.

Kozik had reached breaking point, unable to take much more. Tig had always been a tease but this now was tantamount to torture. With his own lust flooding his body he decided to move this forward. As his hips continued to thrust frantically into the sergeant's rough worn hand, Kozik went to work on the man's black shirt. Forcing his mind to concentrate on undoing the buttons. He would have ripped the damn thing off Tig's back but the last time he'd done that Tig had yelled blue murder and left before either of them had gotten what they wanted. So now he took it one button at a time. When he'd finally dealt with the last one he pushed the fine fabric off the man's tanned muscles shoulders, down his tattooed arms. Tig pulled his free arm free of the sleeve but refused to release Kozik's dick, so the shirt hug loosely from his wrist. Kozik didn't give a shit as he shifted his attention to the man's black jeans. He was stopped by the other man's free hand.

Kozik looked down into the deep blue lust filled eyes. He knew it was not that Tig didn't want his touch, but that he wanted more. Before Kozik could take a breath he was man handled around to be backed into the bed. Tig's hand continuously working his dick. His ministrations ended abruptly when the edge of the bed hit the back of Kozik's legs causing him to drop down onto the end of the bed, ripping Tig's hand free of his shorts. He sat staring up at the Tig with heavy hungry eyes as the older man quickly tugged at his fly, shoving his black jeans down his toned thighs to bunch around his knees. Once again it didn't surprise Kozik to find the man going commando.

Inpatient for Kozik's touch, the sergeant stepped closer, towering over the sitting blond, Tig's erection standing furiously to attention, sweating with the proof of his lust. Kozik's gaze fixed to the heavy throbbing muscle, his tongue sweeping over his lips in a sign of hunger. He moaned deep in his throat as Tig curled his fingers into the short strands, forcing his head to the member till he engulfed it completely.

Tig's eyes drifted closed as he savoured the blonds tongue lapping at the velvet muscle, brushing across the underside, swirling around the tip. A primal growl erupted from the furthermost reaches of Tig's throat as the vacuum of Kozik's hollowed mouth worked him towards his climax. The men's rough hands biting into his arse cheeks, pulling him closer, not that he needed to with Tig frantically thrusting into the back of the blonds throat. The blond had lost his gag reflex years ago thanks to Tig's impatience.

When Tig felt his body tense and white lights danced in front of his eyes, he yanked the younger bikers head free of his hard on. Kozik went reluctantly, his gaze pitifully bidding it farewell, his hand swiping over his mouth.

Tig's voice was dangerous and harsh when he ordered the biker onto his feet. The younger man didn't even hesitate, standing in front of Tig; he waited as the older man stripped him of his jeans and shorts. Kozik kicked the offending denim and cotton before he was pushed unceremoniously back onto the bed, with another order.

"Over."

Kozik knelt on the end of the bed, dropping forward he braced his weight on his hands and knees, then waited for Tig. "Stuffs in the drawer." he announced in an unsteady voice, raw with lust. But he was surprised by the sudden intrusion of a dry finger probing his hole. He gasped and gritted his teeth against the sensation. He should have known what Tig would do.

"Weren't we optimistic?" Tig growled, his finger pressing into the tight heat.

Kozik swallowed another gasp and forced words out of his throat. "W-wasn't f-for y-you." he stated breathlessly, his eyes drifting closed tightly.

Tig leant over him, his breath brushing at the man's ear as his other hand snaked around to grip his dick once more. "Well, you certainly don't need lubrication." he snarled harshly, tugging on the muscle roughly.

Kozik understood his words were meant as an insult to his manhood and he turned blazing eyes over his shoulder. "Bite me." he hissed.

Tig's teeth sank into the man's left shoulder, deep enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. The action caused Kozik to yell. "Fuuuckkk, you bastard!"

"Slut." Tig pulled back and smirked. Thrusting his finger hard into the hole, till he heard Kozik moan, then pulling it free.

Kozik whimpered when the finger vanished and he glanced once again over his shoulder to see Tig stepping away from him. His stomach clenched tight and his heart raced. _The bastard better not leave_. He thought angrily. He wouldn't put it past the man to get him all worked up then fuck off. "Where the fuck are you going?" he spat, but got no answer. He just watched as Tig drew up his jeans and walked in the direction of the door, an arrogant smirk on his face. "You're fucking kidding me." he snapped, dropping onto his backside.

Suddenly Tig took a detour, turning towards the nightstand, where he yanked open the top draw, his hand shuffling through its contents in search of the promised supplies. The blond breathed a shaky sigh of relief, his eyes next leaving the older man, his body flooding with fire.

"_I_ do need lubrication." he said, waving the tube, his dark brows raised smugly. "You've a tight arse after all."

Kozik groaned more out of desire than irritation, watching Tig moved back around to the end of the bed. It dip beside him as Tig dropped down to remove his boots, standing he stripped out of his jeans needing freedom, then reached out and gripped Kozik's shoulder, forcing him back onto his knees.

While the blond biker shifted on the bed, exposing his pale arse to Tig's hungry gaze, the sergeant worked the condom on and soaking his fingers in lube. Moving back to his previous potion behind the raise backside he shoved a now slick finger inside unceremoniously, laughing again at the dirty groans of the blond. He didn't take his time to prepare the younger man. Both of them too enthusiastic to care. Once he could get two fingers snugly inside the tight hole, he removed them and took his place directly against the backside and thrusting himself inside the abandoned hole without warning or apology.

"Fuck!" Kozik yelled, clenching his teeth as Tig filled him, his knuckles whitening as his fingers curled into the bedding. He gasped when Tig pulled all the way out only to slam himself right back in right up to the hilt, grunting as he did so, his fingers clamping down on the younger man possessively.

The pair quickly found their old familiar rhythm. Kozik moving to meet each of Tig's thrusts. To most people there pace and curiosity would have been considered violent and it was certain no woman could have withstood it, but then that had always been what Tig had found so appealing and Kozik always seemed to thrive under the punishing pace. That pressure was enough to have the blond seeing stars quicker than he would have liked.

Tig closed his eyes, his head rolling back as the blonds internal muscles clamped down around him, drawing him closer to the edge of the abyss, before hurling him over it. His nails bit deep into Kozik's sweat slackened sides, while he continued to slam into him, keeping up the pace throughout his release.

"Fuuuuckkkk!" Kozik yelled out in a raw battered voice that sent sparks straight through Tig's dick adding to the intensity of his climax. "D-don't y-you f-fucking g-go without m-me." he snarled.

Tig smirked arrogantly, his hand snaking quickly around to grip Kozik's abandoned manhood punishingly. He tugged at the rock hard member till he felt Kozik's anal muscles clenching once again. Determined that the man would not come before him, Tig stopped his ministrations while he thrush once, twice, three times. His release hit him square in the chest. His vision blurred and his head buzzed, he barely heard Kozik cursing him. But despite floating on the sexual high, he worked to finish wanking off the blond. His hand moving in sharp hard movements until he felt the warmth of his cum coating his hand. Then he lifted his hand away, pulled out and fell onto the bed, breathless and satiated.

Kozik collapse onto his slick stomach taking deep breaths, his eyes closed as he came down from his high, savouring the raw, battered and used feeling of his backside. After a few moments he flipped over and stared up at the ceiling. Both men's lungs fighting for oxygen.

"Now that's something I've missed." Tig sighed unthinkingly.

"Well if you'd patch me in you wouldn't have to go without." He knew it was the wrong thing to say the instant it left his mouth.

Kozik didn't need to look to know Tig was glaring furiously at him. As a distraction he flipped back over, his back to the sergeant, and shifted up the bed. Grabbing his cigarettes off the nightstand he fell back onto his pillow and lit one, taking a deep drag while watching Tig get to his feet and begin to dress. Kozik sighted, rolling his eyes and rested his head on his arm, the hand cradling the cigarette hanging off the side of the bed. He lay exposing his naked form to Tig's gaze, not that the man was looking. Kozik raised his knee, continuing to watch the older man dress and feeling of irritation clawing at his gut. The one thing you could always rely on with Tig was for him to fuck and fuck off. It was all "Typical."

It didn't take long for the sergeant at arms to get dressed. He didn't bother with his boots, picking them off the floor he headed for the door, not sparing the blond a look until he reached the door and heard him speak. His hand was resting on the handle when he heard the word. Tig's head snapped around to glare at the man with narrowed and dangerous eyes. "What?"

Kozik swallowed, he hadn't meant to say it out load, but now he had he couldn't just pretend he hadn't. He was a son after all. They faced the shit everyday. " I said typical."

"And what the fuck is that meant to mean?" He said, his face tight with rising anger.

"It means what it means. Do you need a dictionary?"

Tig's hand fell away from the handle to clench into a fist at his side, his dark brow raised. "Tacoma's turned you soft. You ain't my old lady. If I leave after fucking you, your damn right it's typical. Typical of what I do with any other random fuck."

Kozik narrowed his blue eyes at the other man, ignoring the slight sting of hurt his words sent through his chest. He wasn't a fucking chick, he was a Son and this was just sex. He ran his tongue over his lip, he could still taste Tig there. Wanting to take the taste away he lifted his cigarette to his lips, taking a deep lung filling drag, rolling the smoke around his mouth before releasing it.

"IF your leaving after a single fuck, you really are losing your stamina." he smiled smugly. It stretched wider at the storm that brewed in Tig's features. It was always so easy to push the guy's buttons. "Guess it's what comes from getting old."

An inhuman sound rolled out of Tig's throat as he stepped closer to the bed. "What?" he growled.

"Well, it's the only explanation I can think of. After all you stopped needing to sneak out of my room to avoid the guy's year's ago." he smirked. "First you're splitting after one round, next you'll be having to get those little blue pills from Jax's old lady."

The storm raging in Tig's eyes was the dangerous life threatening kind that meant you couldn't guess what he would about to do. Was he going to hit him or fuck him? Kozik couldn't tell, so he just met the deep blue eyes unflinchingly. Lust battling with anger in their depths.

When Tig turned and marched from the room without a word or punch Kozik stared wide eyed at the slamming door. Taking a deep breath he turned his head away from to stare up at the ceiling, confused and frustrated at the man's reaction. It didn't seem like Tig to just walk away like that. He couldn't deny that it hurt knowing that no matter what the man would never forgive him for his mistake. It seemed like a different life when they were actually close, when the man trusted him. - When he wouldn't leave.

Lifting his cigarette to his lips Kozik allowed his thoughts to drift.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if this is the end of the story, will have to wait and see what I come up with.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. - And a special thank you to all those that are following my work. I greatly appreciate the support. **

**Oh and for those waiting for various follow up, I'm working on them but this just couldn't wait. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Swearing. **

**A/N: Well this is what I've come up with as a second chapter. It's not as long as the initial one, but I hope you like. And if Tig comes over as a bit of a dick well, that's just how he is, but I hope I balanced it out with his softer side. Cause he does have one, which is why I love him, crazy but kind. **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

Kozik lay staring up at the ceiling thinking back to the first time he'd met Tig. So many years ago, he couldn't count them. He'd nearly knocked the guy over as he rolled into Teller-Marrow to prospect for the club. Tig had taken it as he always did, with a raised fist and a fountain of insults. Kozik had taken on the chin, literally. After all, when you want to join a MC like the Sons of Anarchy to take whatever shit they dish out. And he wanted into the MC more than anything in the world. He wanted to be a part of a family that he could rely on, as he certainly couldn't rely on his own. His brother didn't agree with his choice of life style and that was an understatement. But what else could he do. He wasn't any kind of genius, so collage wasn't really an option. And with a criminal record he wasn't getting a good job.

From the first moment he'd heard of the MC he'd wanted to join, and he didn't care what he had to do to get in. He just wanted somewhere to belong. He could have prospected in Tacoma, but he decided if he was going to get his cut, he'd get from the founding club. So there he was in Charming ready to do whatever it took to be a son.

He hadn't realised just what it would take. Within a month of becoming a prospect he's criminal record had gone from a few small misdemeanours to some more serious stuff. It was a miracle he hadn't wound up in jail. But he could take the shit, could take the beatings and the insults, it didn't faze him in the slightest. - What did however was a certain dark hair master at arms.

He'd never considered himself gay, and still didn't, but he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the sergeant. Tig wasn't the first guy to grab Kozik's attention, but he was certainly the first to actually intermediate him. Before meeting Tig, he'd been the dominant type, the one that called the shots.

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Kozik shifted up against the pillow. The room stunk of sex. Two separate male scents clinging to the air, bring back memories.

He'd heard rumours about Tig while he'd been prospecting. Weird, scary shit. That he'd fuck anything from animals to the dead. To this day Kozik wasn't sure what was true and what was bullshit. He doubted Tig would fuck animals, the dead that was scarily a possibility. All in all, everyone knew the guy was up for anything. But he'd never thought he'd be up for him.

He found out Tig was up for it during a club party where he'd been ordered to work the bar. He'd stood there silently getting drinking's for everyone, watching woman fawn all over them, some vanishing into the back rooms while others didn't bother to be discreet and got their rocks off in front of everyone. He'd been distracted for a second by a leggy blond with huge tits and hardly any clothing. It was a second that would change his life.

Tig had yelled at him causing him to turn quickly, his elbow inadvertently catching the bottle of beer on the bar in front of the sergeant, knocking it over. Beer spilled over the polished wood and Tig's dark jeans. Flustered and ashamed he'd run around the bar with a towel and unthinkingly wiped at the damp denim. Tig had insulted him during his efforts, calling him a brainless moron and smacking at his head. He didn't try to stop Kozik from rubbing at his jean and in hindsight that should have been a warning. When he'd finished and looked up to meet the older man's blue eyes, he'd seen an all too familiar light in them and he swallowed his pounding heart.

Nothing happened for a while after that. Except that he couldn't keep his eyes off the other man, and it felt like Tig couldn't keep his eyes off him. They seemed to burn into his back and his arse. It was almost a month later that Tig made his move. They'd returned back from a gun run, the whole group were tired and weary. They'd piled into the club house, slouched over stools, chairs and couch, demanding beers. It was almost two in the morning when most of the sons decided to head off to their individual homes, all but Bobby and Tig. The older biker, vanishing into the back, leaving him and Tig alone.

He watched the man cautiously out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to draw his attention or look like some kind of love sick school girl. He didn't love the guy; he just wanted to fuck him. A desire Tig shared.

His breath caught in his lungs as the shorter older man walked determinedly towards him, stopping a few feet away. Kozik swallowed hard and turned to acknowledge the man's presents.

"So." Tig sighed, a little drunkenly. "You want to be a Son?"

Kozik nodded nervously, unsure where this was going.

"Well, you know that means you have to follow orders right?"

Another nodded.

"Do you talk?" Tig frowned, looking up at him. Grabbing his chin, the sergeant forced Kozik's mouth open. "Good, you do have a tongue. I've got plans for that thing." he smirked.

Kozik's eyes blew wide open and Tig chuckled.

"Nice to know you're on the same page, will make it easier. - Now, down." he ordered.

Kozik hesitated, looking between the floor and Tig.

"What, you deaf and dumb." the dark haired man snapped, his hand shooting out to grab the younger man's throat and force him to his knees.

Kozik looked up from his praying position with lust blown pupils and shaking hands, as Tig ordered him to get on with it.

"I…don't…I'm not…"

Tig glared down at him. "Like I give a shit. You're a prospect, you follow orders and I'm ordering you to blow me. - Now!"

He'd tugged at Tig's zip with unsteady yet slightly excited fingers. He'd never sucked anyone off before. He was usually the one getting it. The prospect of doing it was causing his heart to pound dangerously in his chest and if he wasn't mistaken that was nausea rolling in his stomach. He hissed when Tig yanked at his hair.

"If you're not going to do it, you can get the fuck out of our club. And don't come back."

Faced with the possibly of never being a Son, it was all he'd wanted when he'd left Tacoma. So with trembling hands he reached for the man's member, pulling it free of the jeans. He swallowed hard at the sight of it, his mouth suddenly going dry. But as nervous as he was, he couldn't fight the thrill that swamped him. He glanced up through his lashes one final time before closing his eyes and moving his mouth around the thick impressive muscle.

Kozik smirked at the memory, his dick hardening from it. Tig had told him it was the worst blow job he'd ever had, but it hadn't stopped him coming back for more, with the mantra, _"Practice makes perfect." _By the time Kozik had been forced to leave Charming, Tig couldn't deny that he was most defiantly perfect. It was just a shame that what had started out so well and disintegrated into utter disaster.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

Tig padded back into the club house bar, bare foot and headed straight for the bar. Dropping his boots on the floor beneath the long stretch of stained wood, he lent forward. "Double whiskey." He didn't fail to notice the questing look on the prospects face as he poured the amber liquid and he met it with his own hard stare.

Snatching up the glass he knocked back the drink in a single swift motion. He could feel the others watching him surreptitiously but decided to ignore them all. He wasn't in the mood for their shit. Hell, he wasn't in the mood for his own.

Slamming the glass back on the bar he demanded another, which was quickly delivered by the increasingly nervous prospect. The image bringing to mind the memory of his first blowjob from Kozik, it had been bloody awful to say the least. The inexperienced prospect, as he was then, had lapped messily on his dick, had blown when he should have sucked and had even bitten him. The night had only been saved from complete disaster by the truly terrified face of Kozik when Bobby Elvis had reappeared searching for a beer. Kozik had almost choked on him and the sensation had been enough to help him to his climax. He'd handed the man a cold bottle, grinning smuggle while Kozik was forced to swallow or draw attention from a not so oblivious Bobby.

After that he'd told himself he wouldn't bother again. That he'd rather get sucked off by someone who knew what they were doing. Yet just two days later, he had the man on his knees again in the club bathroom, taking him through how to deliver the perfect blowjob. - Kozik was an excellent pupil. No one gave head like him.

"Have you sorted your shit out?" Clay asked suddenly from his side, pulling him from the memory that was already setting his dick twitching.

Throwing back his second glass, he straightened his back. "If you're asking if you should call another vote…" he met the president's eyes. "No."

"Jesus!" Clay snapped, slamming his fist on the bar. "Tig man, what happened, happened. Now you need to bury it man. Deal. We need Kozik, especially with what's hanging over us."

Tig's gaze narrowed furiously. "Kozik's promised to stay till the shits over, and I'm fine with that, but I'm not changing my vote. - Ever. - Beer!" he demanded rawly.

The prospect jumped to attention, passing the cold bottle cautiously over. Tig all but ripped it out of the man's hand and brushed passed Clay, marching over to the table and dropping down into the seat, his back to the bar and his friends. He stared up at the wall of fame, his gaze fixed on his own image and instantly wished he'd chosen another seat as the blond invaded his memories again. Kozik had hung there once. In fact they'd gotten shots together. It had been the year the blond made it as a full-fledged Son. They'd been doing an average run for Clay, just a few miles south of Charming. They hadn't been caught with the guns, no their luck had ran out on the way back, when they were pulled over and Tig's little stash of pills had been found in the glove compartment.

Neither of them had served time, the evidence miraculously disappearing, but it had given him a fresh mug shot for the wall and Kozik his first as a club member. The blond had been so proud to be added to the wall, he'd grinned like a four year old in a candy store. Tig had never admitted it, but he'd been sort of proud to in a fucked up kind of way that he never understood and never looked into. It had been that pride that had allowed him to let Kozik that the lead that night. Giving over his control was not in Tig nature, not unless he felt in need of punishment, but then he'd just wanted to give Kozik something, so he'd given him his arse. - And in doing so he'd learnt that the guy fucked better than he sucked.

Tig pushed the memory away to avoid the growing arousal in his jeans, his toes curling into the dirty carpet. He didn't want to think about the blond, he didn't want to remember just how much fun it was having him around. He wanted to stay angry with him.

It was easy for Clay to tell him to get over it, that he should be putting the clubs wellbeing first, but he couldn't understand, he never had really. They'd said they got it, they pretended to care but they didn't, Tig knew that. What Clay asking him to do, just couldn't happen, it would be too much like pissing on her memory. It was Kozik's fault she was gone and he wasn't getting over that. _Ever_.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well just needed to say that I've only seen season three and the end of season four, so I don't know if Tig and Kozik's past has been explained fully but if it has I'm guessing it more than likely isn't anything close to my interpretation. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it. Still not sure how long this is going to be. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Swearing. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short. **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Tig left his room after fucking him. He knew he was on the other side of that door, propping up the bar, drinking deer and whiskey and more than likely throwing himself at some porn slut or crow eater. Kozik would never admit to the jealousy the sight of Tig with women and occasional other men sparked in him.

Shaking his head, he flicked the channel. It wasn't like he was a god damned chick in lover with the bastard. It was just….he had no idea. Something. Eight years ago he'd been run out of Charming by the man, practically at gun point. He'd headed back to Tacoma, patching in there. One fucking mistake destroying his dream of being Samcro.

Life in Tacoma for Kozik was alright. The club had welcomed him with open arms, probably thanks to the recommendation from Clay. But the smaller club just wasn't as exciting as Charming and he wasn't able to find the buzz he got with Tig from any of the groupies. That didn't stop him from settling down with one, thought it had only last a few years.

The thing that made Tacoma the perfect place for him was that there he was finally in control. He'd fought to make Sgt at Arms, hoping it would give him not only the respected he'd wanted for years, but also the confidence to face Tig in the eye and tell him to fuck off. He'd hoped that with the rank he'd be able to return to Charming with his head high. And maybe a part of him had hoped it might even gain him forgiveness.

But he'd been wrong. Tig was never going to respect or forgive him. The man was as stubborn as a mule when he didn't have a reason to want to rip his balls off. He didn't know why he'd ever thought that the older man would change. After all he had more reason now than ever to hate his guts.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kozik flung the control on the bed covers and threw his legs over the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees he dropped his head into his hands. How could he have thought he could come back to Charming? How fucking stupid was he to think Tig would let him? Groaning Kozik rubbed his hand over his still sore face. He'd go back to Tacoma, get married to some groupie, have kids and forget Alex Trager ever existed. Just as soon as everything was sorted.

The decision sent a shot of pain rippling through his chest, and he rubbed the ball of his hand over the breast bone hoping to ease it. When the pain didn't abate, Kozik got to his feet, stepped into his jeans and headed for the bar. What he needed now was to drink himself unconscious.

Following the same path Tig had walked an hour earlier; Kozik appeared in the main club house looking wary and feed up with life. Especially his. He forced himself to ignore Tig, who was sat at a table by the wall of fame, throwing back shots. Clearly he had the same plan. Bare foot and stripped to the waist, Kozik stood at the bar, slapping Bobby Elvis on the shoulder as he demanded a beer from the prospect. The young man opened the bottle and placed it on the bar top, his gaze flickering between Kozik and the silent brooding man behind him with confusion and embarrassment. Kozik smirked at the look in the man's eyes. A look he'd had once upon a time. The look that said he was putting two and two together and it was freaking him out. Kozik had no doubt the rumours about Tig were still making the rounds, passed down like some secret handshake. Torn between belief and scepticism. Well, one rumour had obviously been confirmed for the prospect to night. At least if the way he was looking at him was any indication.

Kozik couldn't stop his mind from wondering it Tig had put the new prospects from the same _'initiation' _he'd given him. Had he demanded blowjobs from these guys? Or the ones that came before them? He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and the jealous, throwing back his drink in a single gulp. As the bottle slammed down on the bar he demanded another. Around him the club was in full swing, everyone making the most of the night before the shit really hit the fan.

His fingers wrapped around the fresh cold bottle and he leant over the bar, meeting the prospects wary gaze with a steely blank one, his face completely dead pan. "You know you have to follow orders right?" he said in a low warning voice, not that anyone around him could actually hear what he was saying over the music.

The prospect looked at him nervously and nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing desperately, Kozik almost laughed.

"That means all orders." he said sternly. "And Tig really loves his orders."

The prospect glanced at the Samcro Sergeant at Arms and instantly paled. "But….your…." the younger man stuttered, looking back to Kozik with confusion.

The blond shrugged and gave a dramatic sigh, a look of pity and shame in his face. "He out rakes me by ten years man. And orders is orders." he turned his back to the bar, leaning his spine against it. He didn't need to look to know the young man had paled further, the smirk on Bobby's face told him all he needed to know. Kozik bit his lips to stop from laughing as after a long dramatic pause he turned back, shaking his head, giving the younger man a sympathetic look.

The moment the prospects eyes widened with fear and a slightest hint at revolution, the two older men couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into hysterics.

"Don't worry prospect." Bobby said between chuckles. "You're not his type." he sent Kozik a knowing look.

The blond turned to face the other man, his brow raised. "Are you saying I am?" he felt his heart skip and his stomach tighten.

Bobby nodded with a bright smile.

"And what type is that?" Kozik wasn't sure he wanted to know.

The pair of them glanced over at the still silent Tig, who caught their stare and narrowed his gaze. Bobby and Kozik turned back to each other.

"Willing." Bobby laughed.

Kozik felt heat claw a path up his neck. "He didn't exactly give me much choice." he murmured, taking another swig of his beer.

Bobby laughed harder, looking at the man disbelievingly. "Who are you kidding?" Bobby murmured. "You'd been giving him the eyes for weeks. We all knew it." the old man winked. "We even had a pool on how long it would take."

Kozik turned scarlet and dropped his head on the bar, groaning with embarrassment, which only made Bobby laugh harder.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

Tig clenched his jaw as Kozik strolled into the club half dressed, his dick twitching with interest despite itself. The man had a body to die for. He pulled his lip through his teeth at the sight, his hand slipping under the table to tug at his jeans that were now way too tight. He could tell the man was trying to ignore him, like he'd ever been able to do that. Tig smirked.

Slouching in his chair, he watched the bar. He'd been facing away from the bar when he'd first taken his seat at the table, staring aimlessly at the wall of mug-shots thinking, but his bladder had forced him to head to the toilet, when he'd returned his seat had been taken by Clay, so he'd been forced to sit opposite so they could talk. Now he was alone again and watching Kozik standing half dressed at the bar talking to the prospect. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of music and laughter, but he knew it was about him by the looks that were being sent his way.

He clenched his jaw tight as Kozik leant across the bar towards the prospect, his hands curling into fists. What the fuck were they whispering about? He narrowed his eyes as something curled in his gut. Hadn't he been fucked enough?

When Kozik turned, leaning his back on the bar, Tig glared at him, meeting his paler blue eyes. He sat taking in the man's battered face. It had been almost a week since their bout at Lumpy's and long since their fight here in the club, and his bruises still hadn't faded. Not that it detracted from his looks, in fact the bruises added to them. Tig had always gotten off on Kozik beaten and bloody, it proved he could take whatever was thrown at him. His body warmed at the thought of how many times they'd come back from after a fight and fucked like mad men.

He wasn't sure if Kozik knew where his thoughts were, but suddenly he was biting back a laugh, and turning back to the bar. Tig's insides tightened with anger as Kozik and Bobby burst into laughter. He knew it was at his expense and he shot out of his chair, marching over to the two men, his hands resting on his hips.

"What the fuck are you two fucker laughing at?" he demanded in a dangerous tone.

Kozik turned to face him fully, his face still alight with laughter. "You."

Anger flooded Tig and his jaw clenched. "Why?"

The tension in the room rose and suddenly everyone's attention was on them. Neither man seemed to care in the slightest; they were totally focused on each other.

"Why not. It's so easy." Kozik said confidently, his gaze raking Tig top to toe.

The dark haired sergeant ran his tongue over his lower lip, his eyes narrowed as his fist flew at the blond.

It didn't connect with it target as a set of strong muscled fingers wrapped around it, forcing in still. Tig's gaze shot up to stare furiously at the club president.

"Not tonight." Clay warned roughly, his eyes burning into his sergeant.

Tig tried to steady his breathing, as he yanked his wrist out of the other man's grasp. Sending Kozik a murderous look before marching out of the club house. He needed air, needed to get away from the blond.

Outside in the cool fresh air, Tig headed straight for the garage, the shuttered were down, which was fine with him as he drew back his foot and swung it forward into the metal, causing it to shake loudly in the night. Why couldn't the bastard just leave? They didn't really need him to stay; they'd find a way to deal with everything that was coming. They'd call in members from other charters. Kozik wasn't the fucking saviour of the MC; they didn't depend on him alone. He was just a fucking leach, hang on, sucking the life out of him. Opening up old wounds.

Tired and breathless, Tig dropped on the floor and pulled out his cigarettes, sparking one up, he took a deep drag. He knew he was being irrational, he probably sounded like a fucking old lady, and he hated that he could make him like that. It was just another reason he wished he'd never set eyes on the bastard.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it. Still not sure how long this is going to be. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short. **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

Tig pushed open the door to his small one bedroom and took a deep breath. The place was silent, as it always was. He rarely stayed there anymore, preferring to crash in his room at the club. Letting the door fall closed behind him Tig headed for the couch, dropping down on it heavily he gave a warily sigh.

Across the room on the mantel piece he stared at two frames. One held a picture of his daughters, taken too many years ago. He should really find time to pay them a visit. He told himself. The other was him and Missy. With a groan Tig got to his feet and walked slowly across the room. Lifting the frame he stared down at the picture. Missy sat proudly next to him, the sun gleaming off her beautiful thick dark coat. Tig swallowed back the pain and turned the frame in his hands, opening the back up to see the other side of the photo. It had been folded to fit the frame. Well, that wasn't the real reason, he could have easily found one to fit. The truth was he didn't want the other half of the picture on show. He just couldn't look at it day after day. Though at the same time, he'd never been able to bring himself to cut him out.

Slowly he pulled the photo from the frame and unfolded it, staring down at the now full formed image; he clenched his teeth painfully together. On the other side of Missy knelt Kozik, a bright goofy smile plastered on his face, his arms stretched over Missy's back to touch Tig's shoulder. A shiver ran through him as the memory of that day slammed into him, knocking the air from his lungs.

Absently placing the frame back on the mantle, Tig headed back to the couch, slouching low against the leather. He stared at the photo, allowing the memory to wash over him. It had been taken the day they'd gotten her. Clay had thought it would be a good idea for the club to have a guard dog and had sent him to see Reynolds, a local dog breeder, to get one. They wanted a mean and dangerous dog, but had ended up with Missy instead.

He'd taken Kozik with him, who was still a prospect at the time. They walked into the kennels, looking over a couple of large vicious beasts, then he'd spotted Missy, laying in a cage near the back, on her own. She'd looked so sad and lonely, the sight had melted Tig's heart instantly. When he'd asked about her, the breeder had shaken his head.

"You don't want that one." Reynolds sighed. "The bitch hasn't got the killer instinct. She'd the runt of the litter. I've tried everything to toughen her up but no dice."

"What you gonna do with her?" Kozik asked, his gaze fixed on the Alsatian.

"Probably put her down. Can't afford to keep her if she ain't gonna make me money. - And no family'll take her now, she'd too old. They only want puppies."

Tig stepped closer to the cage and dropped down, his deep blue eyes softening as they met the black ones. Slowly the dog got to her feet and padded over to him, pressing her nose through the bars. "What's her name?"

"Missy." the man replied with a frown.

Kozik dropping down beside Tig. "I guess she likes you." he murmured to Tig, as Missy pressed further into the bar, pleading for human contact.

Tig reached through and scratched at her ears. "What can I say, she's got taste." he laughed.

Kozik scoffed and reached his hand through, the dog lifting her nose away from Tig to rub her head into the blonds out-stretched hand. "She sure does." He laughed.

"We'll take her." Tig said suddenly, leaping to his feet.

"What?" Reynolds frowned. "You heard me when I said she was useless right? She ain't guard dog material."

Tig's face turned stormy as he met the man's scornful gaze, taking a step forward into the large breeder's personal space, his voice dropping dangerously. "I said, we'll take her."

The man wasn't a fool, he knew you never messed with a son, and you certainly never pissed off their sergeant. Nodding he walked to the cage and unlocked it, handing Kozik a robe before turning back to Tig, who stood holding out the money, half of the agreed price.

While Tig paid Reynolds, Kozik slipped the rope over Missy's head. "I think we'll need to get you a proper lead." he said softly, rubbing at her shiny coat while she brushed herself up against his denim clad thigh in welcome. Something told the blond that she hadn't seen much affection. Moments later Tig was knelt in front of her, his hands on either side of her dark face, ruffling the fur behind her ears. She pushed herself forward and ran her tongue over the man's face, lapping at his cheek and nose. Tig grinned foolishly and Kozik had to laugh at the dopy look on the sergeant's features.

"At least you've finally found someone who'll lick that sorry excuse for a face of their own free will."

Tig glanced up to meet the blonds gaze. "Jealous?" he smirked.

"Desperately." Kozik sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Though there was just a hint of truth in his words, and he pulled his lip between his teeth subconsciously.

Tig pulled away from Missy and snatched the rope from the blond's hand. "Don't worry, you can lick me later." he murmured huskily, winking at the man.

"Oh joy." Kozik groaned miserably, though a wave of excited anticipation rushed through him.

"Let's get you home." Tig preened, ignoring the prospect completely.

"Are you talking to me or her?" Kozik smirked.

Tig shot him a look, that said both and Kozik felt heat clawing up his neck.

Clay hadn't been impressed when they'd arrived back at the club with Missy. She'd looked good at first sight but within seconds of being let out of the van, she was racing around the lot like an excited three year old.

"That's what you got?" Clay asked with a deep frown, his hands resting on his hops as he watched the German Sheppard go crazy. "Did Reynolds fuck you over?"

"No he fucking didn't." Tig said in a low harsh voice. "I chose her." he added defensively.

"What?" Clay's eyes widened. "Why the hell…she's not what we wanted."

Tig watched the dog running around with a smile, as she jumped up at everyone. "I know. That's why she ain't the clubs, she's mine."

Clay turned wide eyes on the sergeant. "Your?"

"Yeah." he held out the envelope with the club money, waiting for Clay to take it, his eyes never leaving Missy. When his hand felt light, he walked away calling the dog over, his friend watching him in disbelief.

He'd spent the rest of the afternoon with Missy, running his fingers through her dark fur, murmuring silly shit so no one but her could hear it, letting her lick his face like a love-sick school girl. He knew the others were constantly watching him, laughing at him but he didn't care.

"Looks like Tig's finally found a bitch to love." Bobby murmured from the bar as he watched the pair lounging on the couch.

Clay and Chibs chuckled. The Scotsman leaning over the bar and retrieving the camera from the drawer, snapping the photo Tig still carried in his wallet.

"Yeah." Announced Kozik as he excitedly rushed into the club with a large brown paper back, much to Tig's annoyance, Missy leapt off him and ran to meet the other man, the blond reached down an ruffled her ears. "Hey girl, got something for you."

"What?" Tig snapped, sitting up.

"I said for Missy." Kozik snapped back, narrowing his gaze. "But knowing you, you'll find a way of using it too." he laughed, pulling the long red lead out of the bag and holding it up for inspection. "I got her a bowl too."

Tig got to his feet and took the lead, smiling down at it. "Red?"

"What's wrong with red?"

"Why didn't you just go for fucking pink?" Tig scolded, dropping down to wrap it around the dogs neck.

"Well excuse me; I though red would be perfect. Not too girly."

"Didn't they have black?" Tig complained.

"No." Kozik lied.

Tig got back to his feet and looked down at the himself holding the red lead in his tanned hand, it didn't look all that bad next to his black jeans, but hell if he was going to say that to Kozik. "I guess it'll have to do until I can get her a proper one."

Kozik narrowed his gaze at the man. "Ungrateful prick."

The whole scene was being watched by the members from the bar with wonder. They all exchanged knowing looks.

"They're like a fucking married couple." Bobby joked, rolling his eyes and going back to his beer.

"Yeah." Chibs agreed, nodding his head and taking another photo, as the pair stood arguing, the dog looking between them like a child trapped between its parents.

"Frankly as long as they keep it out of eye shot, and don't expect us to throw them some huge fucking queer wedding, I couldn't give a fuck." Clay murmured, throwing back his beer and heading for the chapel. "Hey, you coming?" he yelled to Tig.

Chapel hadn't gone on that long; they didn't have much business to discuss as everything was running like clockwork. When it was over, Tig practically ran out of the room in search of Missy, finding her out in the sunshine, lying beside Kozik as he worked on his bike. Tig marched over and Missy instantly got to her feet to meet him.

"I'm heading home." he said, absently rubbing at Missy's fur.

"And?" Kozik murmured, not bothering to look up. "You need directions?" he scoffed.

Tig narrowed his gaze and gaze the blond a swift kick to the hip making him yelp like a girl.

"Jesus, Tig man, what the fuck."

"Watch who you're talking to _prospect_."

Kozik glared up at the dark haired man. "Sorry." he said insincerely.

The pair stared at each other intensely.

"Yeah, boys." Chibs voice called from behind them, interrupting the battle of wills. He waved the camera.

"What the fuck you doing with that?" Tig frowned.

"Picture of the new recruit." Chibs laughed.

Tig looked down at the dog and smiled, taking a step aside. "Stay Missy." he ordered.

"Can't just have a picture of her on her own." Chibs scolded. "Get in there. It's not like we don't know you're a vain fucker."

Tig flipped him off as he knelt down beside the dog, his arm snaking around her neck, stroking the fur beneath.

"You too prospect."

"What?" the pair asked together.

Chibs didn't answer; he just stared, waved a hand and waited. Kozik dropped down on the other side of Missy, mirroring Tig's stance, his hand resting on the sergeant's shoulder.

Tig took a shaky breath as he came back to the present, his gaze still fixed on the photo. Kozik had said earlier that he'd loved her too; Tig couldn't deny that was true. It didn't however make up from anything. Pushing himself off the couch, Tig dropped the picture on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen. He didn't bother with the fridge, he knew it was empty. Instead he yanked open the cupboard and lifted out an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels from the top shelf. Carrying it back into the lounge, he dropped back into his seat, sliding down low against the leather and unscrewed the bottle. He gulped down half the contents before coming back up for air. After a few deep breaths, he picked up the photo again, staring down his eyes flickered between Missy's dark face and Kozik's bright one.

He smiled sadly as his mind travelled back to the day, or more precisely that night. Missy had made herself instantly at home, claiming his old battered couch as her own. She'd leapt up on it and stretched out to sleep, leaving no room for him. He'd chuckled, as had Kozik. Sharing an amused look the pair had shook their head and headed straight back to the bedroom.

They'd argued for months over what had happened a few moments later, over what had caused Missy to rush into the room. Kozik insisted it was the thunder that had crashed overhead. Tig said it was the animalistic noises the blond was making as Tig fucked him. The one thing they did agree on was that it was both the most hysterical moment in the world, and the most frustrating.

Thunder crashed over head as Tig slammed hard into Kozik, feeling exhilarated by the sound of the storm. The blond grunted and moaned in a primal way, his fingers curled into the bedding, his teeth biting deep into his lip, his body rocking forward under the force of Tig's thrusts. Neither man heard the door fly open, they was too far gone. It wasn't until the large Alsatian leapt at them, knocking the pair sideways off the bed, Tig still buried in Kozik to the hilt.

It took them a few minutes to untangle themselves, getting to their feet to be met by a pair of black nervous eyes, which made it impossible to be mad. Moaning at their lack of fulfilment, Tig dropped down on the bed, allowing Missy to curl into his naked, sweat soaked side, his fingers combing through her hair. Kozik, sat on the edge of the bed and began to pull on his shorts and jeans.

"You can't ride in this." Tig said, as another crash of thunder made his point.

Kozik looked over at him with confused searching eyes. His brow raised, in question. Tig didn't say anything else, he simply turned onto his side, his arm draped over Missy, his back to the blond and closed his eyes.

The pair would wake up the next morning with Missy sandwiched between them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it. Still not sure how long this is going to be. **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short. **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

The party was winding down. Everyone falling into that calm post celebration state. Clay and Opie had left a couple of hours ago, fleeing home to their old ladies. Chibs and Juice were playing a game of pool alone, drink and laughing, while Bobby Elvis sat at one of the tables, a leggy blonde perched on his lap whispering filth in his ear as her hand rubbed circles over his prominent middle. Rest of the girls had left not long after the President had bowed out. The only other female was a dark haired twig of a girl in her early twenties curled up next to Kozik on the couch, her hand softly strolling over his bare chest.

Kozik sat with his head back against the cushions, his fingers wrapped around the next of his forgotten beer, he hadn't taken a swig from in almost half an hour. He was too tired to make the small effort it would take to lift his arm. The only movement his body was making was the rise and fall of his rips and the gently sliding motion of his fingers over the young woman's exposed arm. His eyes were closed to block out everything around him and inside him. The only thing however he couldn't seem to block was a certain raven haired prick.

The last few days had given him false hope about him and Tig. He'd stupidly begun to thing they were working through their problems. He'd hoped he'd actually been able to win back the man's respect, if not his friendship. And part of him knew he had. It had been their in Tig tore featured when Clay had called the vote. But he'd known what the man was going to say even before he formed the word. Strangle the worst part hadn't been the 'No', it had been watching the battle brew within the usually strong, determined man he still respected so highly.

And there most certainly had been a battle. During that first vote, Tig hadn't even hesitated, he'd called the whole preceding to a halt with a swift 'No', going on to announce that he didn't trust him. The second time, it had taken him longer to answer and when he finally did there were no excuses only regret in his face. He looked apologetically at him as he'd gotten out of his chair, murmuring. "Sorry. I can't do it." before walking out of the room. He'd known then that the man's pain and anger was just too strong to allow him to forgive.

Finally Kozik heaved the bottle to his lips, like it was a hundred ton weight, wincing as the warm beer slid down his throat.

He'd hurt too, after what happened. He'd cried and been angry, he'd blamed himself as much as Tig blamed him and he still did if he was honest. He should have been more vigilant. He should never have left her out of his sight. He swallowed back tears as his mind skirted around the memory he wasn't ready to relive.

Leaving Charming, escaping the memories that lay in every corner of the club house and town, reminding him of what he'd lost, had been the best thing in the long run. Even if he hadn't exactly went of his own accord. Washington had given him the time he'd needed to let go of the pain, if not the guilt. Maybe that was the difference between him and Tig? He had face it, excepted the loss of Missy and found a way to carry on. Tig had just buried it away, like he did everything. For Tig it was easier to pretend it didn't happened than face the agony. And it was easier to blame everyone else than take any kind of responsibility. Of course the problem was, when you bury shit away the way he does, allowing it to fester, it becomes more painful.

Kozik shifted at the feel of a warm tongue sliding over his chest, pulling out of his thoughts. He glanced down to see the dark haired girl licking a path over the contours of his ribs and muscles to suck at his nipple. He inhaled an unsteady breath and she smiled up at him through her lashes. Swiftly she swung her leg over his hip to straddle his thighs. Her tongue making merry work of his large expense of bare chest while her hips ground down against him, sparking his dick to life. She didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that not a few hours ago he'd been the one being fucked. But then that's how crow eaters where.

Kozik closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the cushion, savouring the feel of her hot mouth an his skin and her open legs on his thighs, her dampness pressing against his tight denim covered crotch. He dropped his free hand to her shapely leg, squeezing it tight while bucking up at her. Despite the feeling of her all to female body against him, behind his eyelids he saw an arrogant smirking face, flushed and tanned. He pulled his full lower lip between his teeth, biting down as a pair of lips sucked gently at his throat. He heard a soft moan that was more than likely fake, and part of him wished it deeper, more gravely and rough. Swallowing hard, he tried to force the image from his mind, trying to replace it with the woman in his lap. But he couldn't remember what she looked like. She had dark hair, he remembered that much. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the moving hear, as teeth grazed softly at his jugular. He didn't feel a thing. Dammit. Dropping the bottle with a thud, Kozik raised his now free hand to the woman's hair, knotting the long strands around his fingers and dragging her head back. He took in her pretty features and silently groaned, before claiming her mouth in a vicious hungry kiss.

He was searching for something that wasn't there, but didn't stop. Her next moan was utterly genuine and Kozik felt a flash of power strike threw him. Here he was in control. His tongue swirled around the warm submissive mouth, tasting sweet fruit and alcohol. Her manicured nails dug into his large shoulders as she ground herself harder and harder against him, fanning the fire within the sergeant. Kozik wrapped his arms around her, lifting them both off the couch. He could have fucked her there, he wouldn't be the first, but he wanted privacy for a thousand reasons.

The nameless crow eater wrapped her long tanned legs around his middle, her arms around his neck, her lips pressed to the pounding pulse point while her fingers combed through the short blond gelled strands at the back of his head. He carried her like that though the club to his room. He kicked the door open with his bare foot and dropped her on the bed before climbing over her. Devouring her mouth, his hands ran the length of her body before slipping between her eagerly parted thighs. Wrapping his fingers around the string of her almost none existent panties, he yanked them off down her legs. He didn't bother taking his jeans off, he simply unfastened them and pulled himself free. He was just about to thrust into her when sense hit him. With a frustrated huff, he pulled back, stretching over her body and into the nightstand for a condom. Leaning back on his heckles he rolled it on.

She looked up at him with lust filled eyes, seductively pulling her painted lips between her teeth but all Kozik could see was a head of dark hair against his pillow causing his stomach clench tightly. He ground his teeth in irritation. Frustrated at his feelings he moved determined between the girls thighs, lifting them around him. _Why couldn't the bastard just fuck off? The sooner the pick was behind bars the better. _He told himself.

Gripping the girls bare backside, he pushed on into her and almost jumped out of his skin when she let rip with a started cry. Kozik's eyes widened in horror.

"Jesus, your not a fucking virgin are you?" he asked with a confused frown.

"A virgin crow eater, huh." came a laugh from the door of his room.

Kozik's head snapped around to glare at the intruder. "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped angrily, still buried inside the young woman.

"I would have thought it was obvious." Tig smirked, looking Kozik in the eye.

"Well, fuck off. I'm busy." Kozik replied, turning back to the brunette beneath him.

Tig marched into the room, pausing beside the bed, glaring down at the woman, who looked up at him pale. Kozik could feel her body closing up around him. The atmosphere turning from hot to cold in a matter of seconds. Her honey brown eyes shifted from Kozik above her to Tig who stood motionless at the side of the bed. The blond felt the tremble go through her and he huffed a sigh of frustration at the interruption.

"Fuck off." Tig demanded, his deep blue eyes burning unforgivingly into the girl.

Kozik's head snapped around. "That's just what I was about to say to you."

Tig meet the other man's pale blue eyes and smirked, leaving an uncomfortable crow eater looking between them. Swallowing hard at the tension building between them she tried to break it.

"I'm up for a threesome." she tried to sound causal, but her voice wavered.

Both men looked down at her and she smiled sweetly, though her eyes screamed discomfort, and not just at the situation. Shifting Kozik pulled himself free and clambered to his feet, not bothering to tuck himself away. The crow eater pulled at her short red skirt covering herself.

"I said fuck off." Tig repeated, not taking his eyes off the taller man.

"She's staying, you're not." Kozik's voice was uncharacteristically hard and firm and the sound sent a spark straight to Tig's dick.

"Threesome's fine with me." the Samcro sergeant shrugged, his hands going for his jeans.

Kozik could smell the whiskey on his breath and groaned. Of course the bastard was drunk. Drunk or angry, that was the only time he came sniffing around his door. "No." the blond snapped, wrapping his fist into the older man's black shirt and forcing him to the door.

Tig wasn't going anywhere. He'd come for a fuck and he wasn't leaving till he got one. Raising his fist he swung at Kozik, knocking the man in the side of the face and making him stumble. Kozik quickly recovered, swinging back hard.

As the two men brawled it out in the small room, the dark haired woman climbed off the bed, looking between the men before flee the club house.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure this chapter came out very well, I kinda got distracted always why threw writing and lost the flow when I came back to it. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it. Still not sure how long this is going to be. **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. Blasphemy (during sex)**

**A/N: As I may not be able to post for a couple of days, I posted this one now instead of waiting for the morning. And I know this chapter is WAY shorter than usual, sorry. **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

The sound of the scuffle could be heard throughout the club but neither man cared, they were too focused on doing damage. Frustration and jealousy fuelling their rage. Fists flew and blood poured until finally Tig found himself lying on the bed, breathless and angrily glaring up at the blond who he'd him captive. Pale blue eyes blazing into dark blue. The atmosphere charged and crackling with desire.

Kozik narrowed his gaze and dropped his voice, causing it to gravel and sparks of lust to shoot through Tig.

"You owe me a fuck." he snapped.

"Get the hell off me and I'll be happy to oblige." Tig smirked, rolling his hips.

Before Tig could say anything more, the room was filled with the sound of tearing fabric, as Kozik ripped into the man's fine black shirt. "Son of a bitch." Tig growled, fighting to get out from under the blonds' weight.

Kozik brought his hand across Tig's cheek. "What it, that's my mom you're talking about." lowering his head, he bit into the man's neck; his hand's pushing the remains aside. He was sat straddling the dark haired sergeant's waist, his denim covered knees holding both of the man's arms prisoner. Kozik dragged his dull nails down Tig's hair coated chest, leaving bright red marks in their wake and causing him to hiss with pain. The dark blue eyes quickly becoming black as his pupils dilated with lust. Kozik's fingers continuing down until they found the waist of his jeans baring his way. He lifted his nails from the raw skin to tug at the button and fly. Each movement harsh and violent. Sparking both men's groins to life.

Still without shorts, Kozik easily wrapped his fingers around Tig's impressively large dick, pulling it free and stroking it with rough unforgiving force. Tig moaned deep in his throat, his head rolling back against the bed, exposing a fresh expanse of throat to Kozik's teeth. Like a vampire the man sucked, drawing the blood to the surface, marking Tig in a way he'd been allowed to do before.

Kozik was awash with a feeling of power. He was no longer submissive to Tig, but was his equal and he was determined to make that point known. They were both sergeants now; they could both fight and win. The only thing separating them now was anger.

Tig groaned at the feel of Kozik's mouth branding him. He tried to free his arms from beneath the blonds leg but found himself unable - and maybe just a little unwilling. - to gain his freedom. He'd left his apartment with the sole intention of screwing the blond into the mattress, of taking out all his years of pent-up frustration and anger out on his arse. A full bottle of Jack Daniels coursing through his veins. When he'd arrived to find Kozik fucking some slut, he couldn't describe the feeling that had burned in his gut. It wasn't jealousy, it wasn't. It was possessiveness, just possessiveness. He hadn't thought it would lead to this, lying on his back beneath the larger man. But strangely he found he wanted to be on the receiving end of the punishment. Because he deserved it, almost as much as Kozik did. If not more. It wasn't as if he didn't have innocent blond on his hands. It wasn't as if he hadn't stolen a loved one from a brother. In the sexual haze a spark flashed in Tig's mind and made him question, if he could really hold Missy's death over Kozik. Even as lust swept the question away Tig could feel the tears stinging his eyes, forcing him to close them tight.

Satisfied he'd marked Tig enough; Kozik drew back, lifting his face to hover over the dark haired man. He was surprised to see him laying there, his eyes closed tightly. And was that a tear? Stealing himself against the softening of his heart, Kozik lowered his head, taking Tig's mouth in a hungry dirty kiss that was part passion part comfort. His hands working the hard muscle captured between them. Tig kissed him back, meeting his ferocity and causing them both to groan primally. Knowing he needed to move to get the older man's trousers off, Kozik reluctantly pulled back. Tig's head unconsciously following, pathetically. Kozik shifted his knees, freeing Tig's imprisoned arms which instantly shot up to grasp at the short gelled blond head, yanking it back down for another blazing kiss.

Blindly Kozik worked, using both hands to force Tig's jeans down his hips and thighs. The man bucking up against him as they moved over his arse, eliciting another primal sound from them both. This was when they were at their hottest, when it was raw and unguarded. When they allowed everything to flow. This is how it had been their first time, when they'd still been floating on the high that came from nearly dying.

With their mouths still fused together, licking, biting and sucking, Kozik shifted out of his own jeans. It was a difficult manoeuvre he hadn't performed in a long time, but like riding a bike it was never forgotten. Finally the pair were naked, their tattooed muscled bodies pressed together, sweat pebbling their flesh. They rutted against each other. Kozik's thighs pressing against Tig's. Their dicks rubbing, seeking friction. Kozik's fingers tangled into Tig's raven curls, tugging at them hard. Breaking his mouth away, Tig looked up with lust blown eyes into Kozik's, the man's lips red and swollen with a slight rash where his moustache had irritated the skin.

"Condoms?" Tig growled, his voice raw with desire. "Or you want me to ride you bareback?"

"No." Was Kozik's replied and he shifted.

Tig moaned silently. Desiring the friction and excitement that came with raw sex. He's eyes shot open wide when Kozik hooked his arm under his knee and lifted it up. "What the fuck?"

Kozik smirked down at him. "Tonight Tinkerbelle, you're my bitch." he stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking, coating them in saliva before pressing them into Tig's tight opening. First one then a few moments later the other.

The sergeant moaned, his head rolling once more as Kozik stretched him, hitting his prostate as he did so. After a few agonising moments the fingers vanished. Tig complained at the loss, but almost as soon as the fingers were gone, Kozik was driving into him without apology or warning.

Kozik lifted Tig's leg hid over his shoulder, tilting his hips, giving him a better angle to thrust deep inside. Tig was tight around him and the friction was breathtaking. Kozik's tips snapped back and forth, hitting that sweet hidden spot with each movement.

Tig's nails bit deep into Kozik's thick thigh muscles, leaving small half moon marks but not drawing blood. White lights danced before his eyes and he urged the larger man on.

"Y-yeeesss. T-there…..F-fuck, yeeessss…..H-harder…..f-faster…..harder."

Despite deciding he was in control, Kozik followed the orders, grunting out replied as he drove on and on, harder and harder. "T-take it T-tinker-bell. Je-jesus y-you're a s-slut."

With his heart pounding against his ribs, and Kozik pounding into his prostate, Tig tore his fingers away from the man's thigh to clutch once against at the short blond strands, pulling the younger man down to ravage his mouth. His tongue sliding over each tooth, battling for dominance with Kozik's tongue, and winning. He was forced to separated their mouths as white blurred his vision. He never usually came without being touched and the only person who'd ever been able to get that reaction from him was the man currently ramming into him maliciously. But he'd never ever tell him so.

"T-That's it. Come on….." Kozik was grunting and panting. "C-come. C-come." he commanded. "I - s-said….Com…."

"Aaahhh, sweet Jeeee…Koooozzzziiii….uff!" Tig yelled as his climax slammed into him like a runaway train. His head dropping back against the bedcover.

Kozik laughed as he continued on towards his own climax. Slamming his hips furiously into Tig. When he came it was with a have strangled cry. "Allleeee….Ahhh…."

Though he was spent and breathless, Tig still managed to groan as he felt Kozik stiffen, pushing as deep as he could get, as finally his own climax poured inside Tig and a loud animalistic cry filled the room before the larger man dropped his full weight over him.

The pair lay pressed together for a few seconds before reality crashed into them and Kozik pulled out and rolled off him. On their backs the pair lay panting, staring up at the ceiling in silence, the smell of sex hanging in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think I've finally figured out why writing TiKozi sex is so easy for me. I think it's because in my mind the boys are equals. There's not shyness or gentlness between them because they understand each other. In my head, Tig isn't dominant because he's tougher than Kozik, but because Kozik lets him be. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it. Still not sure how long this is going to be, but it'll probably go up to the season finale, and **_**maybe **_**a bit beyond. But I doubt I'll venture into season four territory as I haven't seen the beginning of the season.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. Blasphemy (during sex)**

**A/N: I'm going to be sooo nice to you today, as I probably won't be able to post tomorrow, and post two chapters. **

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

* * *

They didn't do post coital cuddles, they weren't chicks, they just lay back against the pillow talking idly about nothing important. And if Kozik's hand brushed against Tig's, well that was purely by accident. They avoided any mention of club business just in case it lead to another fight, which at two in the morning neither of them had the energy for.

Kozik was lying perched up on his pillow smoking a cigarette when Tig suddenly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, to sit on the edge. He wasn't surprised that the man was going to leave, that was what he did. But as much as he'd been expecting it, he was too tired to try and deny that it hurt. He watched Tig closely; waiting for the moment he got up and left.

Tig stared down at his hands and feet. His mind running like a freight train. During sex he'd been able to block out the questions and doubts that had begun to spin inside his head, now his mind was back in full working order and once again he was being haunted by his mistakes. Donna's ghost whispering in his ear that he was being a hypocrite, that what he'd done was a thousand million times worse than the mistake Kozik had made. He wanted to argue with the ghost but knew he couldn't, he knew there were no excuses and if Opie found out there would be no forgiveness either. He already saw the hate in Jax's eyes. Was he really in any position to hold on to a grudge for something that wasn't entirely the blonds fault.

Tears were burning his eyes again and a lump was clogging up his throat. He knew what would come if he'd didn't stop his mind. He swallowed hard, one, twice, three times, until the lump shifted but it would be back, seeping through the cracks in the wall he'd built around that one mistake.

"I killed someone." he heard himself say before he even realised.

Kozik frowned at Tig's bare back. "I'm sure you've killed a ton of people."

Tig swallowed, how true that was, and how many of them hadn't deserved it. His mind screamed for him to shut up. - Sadly his mouth wasn't listening. "A woman." he sighed.

Kozik's brows drew together. "Who?" he asked cautiously, unsure if he wanted to know.

Tig didn't answer; instead he stared down at his hands, almost seeing the blood there despite then never actually getting dirty. The club had a rule. - Well it had many rules. - But one said you didn't kill women or children. Tig hadn't only broken that rule, he'd demolished it. He hadn't just killed an innocent woman, but the old lady of a brother. The fact that he'd been following Clay's orders meant nothing. The guilt was on him and him alone. He should have made sure it was Opie in that truck; he shouldn't have let fear distract him. Hell, if he'd just have shot Opie in the warehouse like he was supposed to, two kids would still have a mother. If not a father.

"It was an accident." he finally said in a low voice. "Wrong time, wrong place." he felt the bed shift behind him but didn't look to see what the man was doing. He heard a drink being poured and then it was there behind him, held out to him by strong rough fingers. He took the glass and threw back the whiskey, letting it burn down his throat, dislodging the lump he'd been fighting.

"What happened?" Kozik asked after a few silent moments.

Tig shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kozik, which he found strange considering what he'd said at the table little over a week ago. It was that he didn't want to see that disgust and hate he saw in Jax's eyes mirrored in the blonds. Sighing he fixed his gaze into the empty glass. "Stray bullet." he lied easily. But then that's what came of being a son.

"It wasn't your fault Tiggy. Shit like that happens."

A shiver went through the older man when Kozik's hand rubbed at his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and comfort. He wanted to confess the whole truth to Kozik. Part of him even wanted to apologise and forgive him. But the instant the idea came to mind, the pain sunk its teeth into his gut, reminding him of his promise and what he'd lost. The pain dulled his senses and washed away the guilt like a tsunami. His spine straightened and Kozik's warm welcome hand dropped away. Huffing in frustration at his own weakness, Tig shot to his feet.

Kozik heaved a sigh and dropped back against the pillow once more. He didn't bother to watch Tig; he just grabbed the remote and flicked on the telly, just to show he didn't care. But he was still fully aware of every move the man made as he walked naked with his clothes in his arms, to the door, where he paused. Kozik's heart skipped in hope that the guy wouldn't go. Then he was gone and Kozik felt angry at himself for being an idiot. - Again.

Tig strolled casually back to his room, curing Kozik with every fibre of his being for bring shit he'd buried to the surface. Pushing open his door, he dropped his clothing on the floor and fell onto the bed. Not even bothering to pull back the sheet. Naked Tig lay there staring at the swirling smoke stains on the ceiling. His mind piled high with thoughts he couldn't arrange. Donna and Missy battling for control of his grief. Tears slipping unhindered down his cheek.

Across the hall Kozik turned off the TV and rolled onto his stomach, the musky scent of Tig still clinging to the bedclothes, taunting his senses. He reached over and pulled the pillow to him, burying his nose deep into it, and inhaling. The realisation that tonight was all they'd have biting into his gut painfully.

In the dark both men's minds turning towards the past that had so easily ripped their friendship in two.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

_Eight Years Ago_

The members of Samcro were stood outside the ramshackle house, shot guns and automatics braced in their hands. Each one dressed in dark hoodies so as not to be identified. Not that anyone would rat on the club, they kept Charming living up to its name. They'd come to shut down a crack factory Darby's people had opened up in town. There was one thing Clay didn't allow in his town and that was drugs. Well, strong, life destroying drugs at any rate. They'd heard about the house from one of Jax's contacts and so here they were waiting to go in.

Waiting against the large black van was Tig, talking in a low voice with Kozik. They were smiling at each other and anyone who cared to look could easily have seen the spark of something more than friendship passing between the pair. Almost all the club knew what was going on with them. They'd been bunk-buddies, for lack of a better term, for almost three years, but no one ever said anything. It was an open secret. It wasn't like they were together, together, they still slept with the random crow eater or porn slut but most times, one or the other could be found in the others bed. The club took it as just one of Tig's eccentricities, and as long as Kozik was willing and Tig didn't expect to fuck anyone else, they just turned a blind eye to it all.

"Tig. You, Chibs and Jax with me. - Kozik, Bobby, Kyle and Opie, go round the back."

Everyone nodded at Clay's orders and began to move into potion.

"Watch that arse, K. I want it back in one piece." Tig whispered as Kozik passed him.

"You too Tiggy."

Twenty seconds later and chaos erupted. Gun fire rang in the air around them. Men yelled back and forth and then there was fire as the house exploded in a ball of flame. They all met back at the truck, breathless and laughing and on a high. Clay quickly climbed into the driver's seat as the other members pulled themselves into the back. Kozik last, receiving a slap on the arse before Tig slammed the door closed and got in next to Clay.

The instant the van pulled up outside the garage, Tig leapt out and was pounced on. Missy's excited welcome bringing a smile to his face. Life resumed as normal, everyone piling into the club house for beer and laughs. Tig hung back in the sunshine with the dog.

"Think she deserved a run." Kozik murmured from behind him.

Missy abandoned the sergeant for Kozik for a few moments, before turning back for more of Tig's attention.

"Sounds good." he said, ruffling at her fur. "What you say girl, fancy getting out of here. Stretch those beautiful legs of yours." he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Jesus man, anyone would think you were fucking _her_." Kozik laughed.

"Watch your mouth in front of my princess." He snapped, eyeing the blond.

"Her the princess?" Kozik looked into the dark eyes. "He's the princess, ain the honey."

Missy looked between them and seemed to nod at Kozik's statement, causing him to laugh.

"See, she knows."

"Well, if I was fucking her, she'd be better than other's I've had." he said, looking at Kozik knowingly. "Right baby."

"Guess you can find someone else to suck you off then." Kozik scolded, turning back to the club house.

"Seriously brother." Tig got to his feet. "I think Clay has to reconsider your membership, cause I'm pretty sure there's around about not patching in chicks." Tig smirked. "Or maybe you just need to fuck a few now and then, prove you're still a man."

Kozik swung around to glare at the older man. "I would, but a certain twisted bastard won't leave me the fuck alone."

Tig quickly marched towards the tall blond, breaking into his personal space. "I don't hear you complaining when my dicks shoved up your arse." he said huskily, his hand cupping Kozik through his jeans.

The blond moaned at the tight grip Tig had on him. "You wouldn't. No one could hear anything over the racket you make during sex…ahhh."

Tig smirked as he tugged harder on Kozik's swiftly growing erecting. They didn't usually flaunt their fling in public; it tended to make the rest of the guys uncomfortable. But sometime the need just took them.

"What say we take Missy to the park? I know a nice, dark, quiet spot where we could…."

"Ahhh." Kozik groaned deep in his throat, his groin pressing unconsciously into the man's hand. "F-fuck yeah."

Tig stepped back, turning to look down at Missy. "Come on girl, before Kozy comes in his pants, like some pimply teenager." he laughed at the three headed for the open security gate.

"Hey Tig." Clay's voice stopped them before they could escape.

Turning Tig glared with frustration at his friend and president. "What?"

"You're needed. Club business."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "Now?"

Clay shot him a look. "Problem."

Both Tig and Kozik knew that Clay ignored their 'situation' as long as it didn't interfere with club business, so they knew Tig had to go when summoned. He looked apologetically down at Missy.

"Sorry girl."

The dog whined and hung her head sadly, pulling at his heart strings. Sighing he looked up at Kozik. "Take her to the park."

"What about the club?"

"He wants me, not both of us. Clearly it needs my special attention."

"It's not the only thing." Kozik grumbled, looking down at his half hidden erection.

Tig shrugged. "Club comes first."

"Much like you." Kozik winked.

Ignoring the jib, Tig handed over the lead. "Take Missy, I'll meet you back at my place in an hour." Then he walked away, Kozik watching him go.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to deal with the fact that Tig is being a bit two faced. After all, most people would agree that killing a Donna is worst than anything Kozik did or didn't do right? It's lucky we love Tig, or he'd be a right bastard for putting Kozik through all that shit when he'd a thousand times more quilty. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I love reading them. It makes me very very happy to know what I'm doing right... and I guess, what I'm doing wrong too. Please keep them coming. Thanks you so much. Now on to chapter eight. **


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. Blasphemy (during sex)**

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

**A/N: Continuing the flashback. **

* * *

The park was filled with children and mothers, all enjoying the warm summer sunshine, though in California, it was warm and sunny most of the time, so it wasn't especially special. Kozik unfastened the lead and let Missy go running off. There was no harm in doing so, she never attacked anyone and practically everyone knew she belonged to the club. Kozik dropped down on a bench, his pale blue eyes fixed on Missy as she ran between a group of kids playing soccer, trying to get the ball from them. Unsurprisingly they didn't complain. Kozik relaxed.

"Hey."

He looked up at the sudden sound to see a pretty blond staring down at him. "Hi."

"Can I?" she asked, gesturing to the seat.

"Sure." Kozik smiled flirtatiously, shifting over to give her space. Even though it wasn't necessary.

"So which one's yours?"

Kozik chuckled. "The dark haired one with four legs."

The women frowned looking over at the group of children. He face turning pink when she saw the dog running between them. "Oh. - Looks like you." she added teasingly.

Kozik sent her a warm smile. "You should see her mom." he joked, knowing the woman wouldn't get the joke.

The woman turned suddenly, her brows drawn together. "Oh, so your…."

Kozik looked at her for a long moment, knowing what she thought. He knew what he was meant to say. _'No. I'm totally single. Would you like to get a drink, or just get a room.'_ But what came out of his mouth was totally different. "It's….complicated." And it was. So insanely complicated.

"Oh." she sighed. "Shame. - Well, she's a lucky woman." she smiled sweetly.

Kozik scoffed as he looked into her green eyes. Tig had left him hanging, he'd be within his rights to get his rocks off somewhere else. But he knew he wouldn't. As much as Tig would kill him for saying it, or even thinking it. Sex with the domineering crazy bastard was a thousand times better than with some random lay. If given the option of screwing so pretty blond into a mattress or being fucked into it himself, he'd take Tig every time. Even if it meant nothing more could come out of it. It wasn't like he wanted then to settle down into a stable long term relationship, he wasn't on board with joining Gay Pride.

"Are you alright?" the young woman said softly, looking into his face searchingly.

"Fine. - Like I said, it's complicated."

The woman nodded. "She doesn't know you're alive?"

"Oh, she knows." Kozik smiled. "She just doesn't care."

The woman's small hand touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kozik practically jumped as far away from the woman, and off the bench. "No. We…We were just chatting. This is…." Kozik paused, looking down at the blond. "Sorry."

"Anna." she smirked, looking between the pair with understanding.

Tig looked the girl up and down. "Aren't you a sweet thing." he said lustfully.

Anna flushed uncomfortably and got to her feet, looking at Kozik she smile. "I better be going. Hope everything works out with that 'girl'." then she walked away.

"Girl?" Tig asked, his hands resting on his hips as he stared at Kozik, who simply shrugged.

"Just chatting."

"So she said. - You know if you want to get laid, be my guest." he snapped, anger tainting his tone.

Kozik laughed. "Careful there Tiggy, you sound just the tad bit jealous."

The sergeant narrowed his gaze. "I don't do jealous. Ever."

"Sure. You're just concerned for my sex life."

"Well you could most defiantly do with the practice." Tig snipped.

"I could do with the practice? Huh, you're the one whose stuck in the same out routine."

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing." Kozik shrugged. "Just that, for a guy rumoured to be into some fucking weird shit, you're pretty standard."

"I was being gentle on your virgin arse, but hell, if you want me to teach you something, I'm more than willing."

"Sure you are?" Kozik scoffed. "At least until you get all puffed out and have to stop before you've even begun."

"Are you calling me old?" Tig growled, taking a step forward into Kozik's personal space.

"If the cut fits." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright Rambo, lets go. I'll show you how fucking old I am." Tig spun around, looking across the park. "Missy."

The dog didn't come running and suddenly both men's eyes were searching the group of boys.

"Missy!" Tig yelled again.

Nothing.

"Missy! Missy!" Kozik yelled louder, as he made his way swiftly towards the boys. "Hey, where'd my dog go."

The boys all looked up at him with unsure eyes. "Dunno." they all said simultaneously.

The park was filled with the sound of two rough voices yelling the dogs name, calling her to them. Panic taking hold of them both. Twenty minutes later it was clear that the dog wasn't anywhere in the grounds, and the pair headed off with speed towards the sheriffs office.

"A dog? You want me to put out an APB on a missing dog." Scoffed Unser. "What do I look like. - Put up flyers. She'll probably come home when she'd hungry."

Tig stepped dangerously close to the Sheriff, and the man swallowed hard.

"Come on." Kozik said, tugging of the sergeants arms. "She's probably back at the club, or the house."

Tig was continuing to send the old man death glares at he was lead out of the office.

As it was Missy wasn't at either place and Tig was quickly going out of his mind with worry. They'd sent the prospects out to search the park against and the whole club had gotten on their bikes to ride around Charming searching for their mascot. By nightfall there was still no sigh of her and Tig said out in front of the garage, watching the gate in hopes she'd come home. He's sent one of the prospects to his place to wait for her there.

Kozik strolled out of the club house with two beers and dropped down next to Tig. His eyes were red around the ribs, where he'd stood in the toilet crying. Blaming himself for not keeping an eye of their girl. "She'll be alright." he said softly, more to himself than Tig.

"This is your fault." Tig snapped, his head swinging around to glare at Kozik.

The blond hung his head. "I know, I should have kept an eye on her."

"Damn right you should have!" Tig yelled, leaping to his feet. "But no, you were more interested in that blonde bitch throwing herself at you."

"We were just talking." Kozik defended. "And it's not like I knew this was going to happen. Missy never runs off." he said, his gut clenching at the truth of the matter.

"Right, but she can get taken. We've got enemies, you thick bastard. And after today…." he paused, nausea pooling in his gut as he realised what had happened. Knowing what would come. He met Kozik's gaze with a hard stare. "You better pray she just wandered off, cause if anything happens to her…." his tone dropped perilously. "…I'll kill you."

"Tig." Kozik swallowed hard, seeing the determination in the man's eyes.

"I swear it." he threw the unopened bottle at Kozik and turned towards his bike. "I'm going to check the house."

Kozik watched him ride away, a pain in his chest. He knew Tig was dangerous and pig-head which meant that if they didn't find Missy alive and well, he'd be found in piece on the side of the road somewhere.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

All night the two men sat in the same room, miles away from each other. Another search had been sent out, with no luck and not an air of inevitability hung over the club. They were just waiting for her body to turn up. Tig sat at the bar, throwing back drink after drink until the pain in his chest was numbed. It wasn't just caused by the loss of his precious girl, it was from the feeling of betrayal that Kozik's lack of attention had caused. All the guy had to do was watch his baby, was that too much to ask for. Apparently yes. Especially when their was pussy on offer. Angrily Tig slammed down his glass.

Kozik sat across the club house watching his friend and whatever else he was, drink himself into oblivion. Guilt and grief clawing at his insides, tears pooling in his eyes. It wasn't long after that that both men's worlds shattered. A commotion outside caught everyone's attention and then the door flew open and a pale looking prospect ran in, his eyes searching the bar.

"What is it?" Clay demanded.

The prospect didn't answer, he simply looked at Tig and then Kozik.

Tig flew off his stool and ran for the door, his heart pounding. Looking around he turned the corner that let to the gate and skidded to a halt. Kozik directly behind him. Both men stared threw tear filled eyes at their precious dog. Hanging from a robe over the security gate.

"Don't just stand there, get her down." Clay said in a sad low voice, his gaze shifting between the dog and the two men, mainly Tig.

Chibs and Jax, pushed the prospect out of the way and marched over to the gate where they respectfully freed Missy from the robe. Chibs cradled her in his arms like an infant as he carried her back to Tig and Kozik. Tig held out his arms, taking her he carried her into the club house, laying her mournfully on the pool table, before bowing over her. Sobs raking at his throat. No one took a step towards him, as he brushed at the dead dogs fur, murmuring apologises and promises of revenge in her deaf ear.

Kozik stood near the door, watching the scene, his heart shattering in two and his whole body shaking with grief. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked back outside, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. He slumped against the club wall, his head hanging low, staring at the ground. Anger boiling within him till it over flowed. Turning he slammed his fist into the wall, over and over, till he couldn't feel the pain in his heart for the pain in his hand. He stopped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning he looked up at the Scotsman.

"Easy there brother." he said in is usual rough tone.

"It's all my fault. I - I…." he breathed, taking another swing at the wall.

Chibs grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "It wasn't you're fault." he whispered into the man's ear.

Kozik shook his head. "Of course it was. I should never have let her out of my sight." he snapped angry at himself.

Chibs cradled the back of his head and looked into the tearful eyes. "You couldn't have watched her at every second. It would have happened whether you were there or not. If not today then tomorrow or next month. We have enemy, Kozy, and they'd do anything to get to us."

Kozik shook his head again. He knew Chibs was right, but that didn't absolve him of the guilt. And he knew Tig would keep his promise. "Tig's going to kill me."

"Of course he won't." Chibs sighed, shaking his head.

Kozik lifted his gaze. "He will." he said sternly. "He swore he would."

Chibs stared back at him and Kozik could see it in his eyes, the Scotsman knew Tig would try.

"I'll speak to Clay." he walked back into the club.

Kozik slouched against the wall for a few moments, before jumping on his bike and riding away from the club, knowing he didn't belong there anymore.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

Forty eight hours later, Missy was buried in the pet cemetery on the outskirts of Charming, underneath a large redwood. The club had turned out to wish the dog that had become their mascot the past three years goodbye. Tig stood over the grave, head bowed murmuring a prayer, his friends silent behind him. At the back of the group stood Kozik, tears pooling in his eyes. He'd been a nervous wreck the last two day, waiting for Tig to follow threw on his threat. The fact he hadn't seen or heard from the sergeant had him hoping that Chibs and Clay had talked him round.

Yesterday they'd found the guy responsible for Missy's death, he'd been one of Darby's guys, pissed that they'd blown up his house. He'd been easy to find, the bastard not having the common sense not to get caught of surveillance camera. Unser had given them the rest, reluctantly. They'd shown up on the guys doorstep and he actually seemed surprised to see them. Like he'd expected to get away with it. - He was even more surprised when Tig had dragged him kicking and screaming out into his backyard and wrapped the same robe they'd hung Missy with around the junkie's throat. Tig had wanted to leave him hanging there till the crows ate him, but Clay had insisted on getting rid of the body, so they'd dumped him in a shallow grave out by the highway.

Tig stared down at the pile of dirt that now blanketed his baby girl, tears rolling down his cheeks. Under his breath he swore he'd never forgive Kozik. Straightening his back, Tig finally turned away. Chibs and Clay both squeezed his shoulder and Gemma wrapped him in a hug. He caught sight of Kozik, stood away from them, his face pale and his eyes red. Slowly he pulled away from the first lady of the MC and made his way over to the man, noting his stiffening spine and deep intake of breath. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, as he stood meeting the pale blue watery eyes.

Kozik swallowed hard at the fury in Tig's gaze. He opened him mouth to speak, only to close it again as the words stuck in his throat.

"Clay's ordered me not to touch you." Tig said furiously.

Kozik's gaze shifted to the president stood a few feet away. "T-Tig I…"

"Shut the fuck up!" the sergeant snapped. "I can't kill you, fine. But that doesn't mean I have to fucking look at you. I want you out of Charming by sundown."

Kozik chuckled with shock and then hissed as Tig's fist slammed into his gut.

"T-T-Tig…." he wheezed. "L-lets talk…"

"Leave Charming or I'll kill you, Clay be damned. - I don't want to see your fucking face ever again." with that Tig shoved past the tall blond and marched away.

"Sorry, Koz. It was the only way I could stop him from killing you." Clay said sympathetically. "I've called Tacoma, you can patch in there." he nodded. "Maybe in a year or so you can come back. But right now, it's best for everyone if you go."

Kozik's throat closed up at the idea of leaving Charming, leaving Samcro but most of all leaving Tig.

* * *

**A/N: So that's what I think happened. Kozik didn't actually do anything but in his pain, Tig couldn't see that. I'm sure you've all got you're own idea as to how the pair ended up the way they did. I have to admit I had trouble deciding on which way to go, I had at least two other possible storylines, but thought this one fit better in the back drop of the show. Especially considering Tig's past. **

**I used Chibs relationship with Juice as insperation for his scene with Kozik. Juice isn't in this part of the story because I don't think he patched in until after Kozik had left. **

**Oh, and I'm working on the theory that Jax is thirty during season three, so he would have been in his early twenties when the shit with Kozik went down. Could be wrong in my estimations of the man's age, and if it's been stated at some point, I apologize for the mess up. **

**Anyways, as always thank you for taking the time to read and review and thank you to all of you that are following me and this story. I'm very honoured. I'll try and have a new chapter for you on wednesday. Fingers crossed. **

**GATERGIRL out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. Blasphemy (during sex)**

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

**A/N: Be prepared, this is the penultimate chapter. Only one more to go. Sorry. **

* * *

Tig groaned as he woke to find himself alone, his head filled with a dull pounding. Blinking at the early morning sunlight he ran his hand over his face before glancing at his watch. See it was seven he knew he had to get out of bed; Gemma had organized a group breakfast. Though he'd rather just roll over and go back to sleep. The stress of the past week crashing down on him. At least he'd be able to rest soon if everything went the way they hoped. It was their final day of freedom. How long their imprisonment would last sole down to whether Jax's plan worked.

Rolling out of the bed, Tig padded towards the small bathroom, his body complaining at the movement, a delicious reminder of the previous night's activities. He grinned as he emptied his bladder. The sec was one of the things he'd missed during Kozik's long absent. Though he hadn't realised it until last night. Standing at the basin he stared into the mirror, taking in the dark ref hickey on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His fingers rubbed at it and he cured Kozik for putting it there. But even as he complained he smiled wickedly.

He knew the blond had been wanting to mark him almost from the beginning but he'd never allowed it. He didn't do hickeys. The sight of one now, branding his skin, almost like Kozik had stamped him with a mark of ownership had an intense fire burning in Tig's gut.

Strolling back into his room, he grabbed the clothes he'd dropped haphazardly last night. Slipping into his jeans, before moving to put on his shirt. "Fuck." he snapped as he looked at the tattered remains. "I'm going to kill that bastard." shooting to his feet, he marched angrily over to the dresser, yanking the drawer open with so much force it shook. He pulled out another black shirt, that was similar to the one Kozik had destroyed. Fully dressed, he fastened his knife around his waist and headed for the door.

"Morning, sweetheart." Gemma announced with fake cheer.

Tig dropped a kiss to her cheek before grabbing a mug of coffee from the club kitchen, then he headed for the bar, slipping behind to grab the painkillers and a bottle of beer. Washing down the pills with a cold beer, he turned and connected with a familiar hard body. Looking up at Kozik, he felt his gut tighten and his dick twitch. The man looked about as shagged out as he was.

"Morning." Kozik murmured, stepping around the sergeant.

Tig frowned at his unwelcoming tone and lent back against the bar. "What's with you?"

Kozik grabbed a bottle and walked past him, heading around the bar without an answer. "Need help?" he smiled at Gemma warmly.

"Thanks honey. There's a tray on the backseat."

Kozik nodded, put his beer on the table and headed for the door. All the while Tig's eyes on him. Throwing back his own beer, he followed.

Kozik's spine stiffened as he straightened to find Tig leaning against Gemma's car, looking at him expectantly.

"I'm waiting?" Tig snapped.

Kozik remained silent and turned towards the club, the covered tray of food balanced between his hands.

"Hey, don't fucking ignore me, Kozik." Tig snapped.

The blond paused, looking over his shoulder. "I thought that was how this worked?" he said, his voice battling to sound detached.

Tig narrowed his gaze. "Is this about last night?" he groaned. "Are you being a girl again?"

Kozik didn't say a word, there was no point. Heaving a sigh, he carried on about his duty.

Tig had the very strong urge to punch the bastard, hard. There was no need for all this drama, no need for the guy to be acting like some stupid lovesick bitch. They'd had sex, it had been great and now it was time to get back to normal. Which meant Kozik taking pot shots at him every five seconds and him volleying them back with increasing intensity. The silent treatment didn't suit their relationship. Tig clenched his teeth at the word. Relationship? They didn't have a fucking relationship, they had a….what? It wasn't like they had a friendship. Not any more. "Fuck it, it's too early for this shit." he complained, heading back into the club house.

Kozik watched him entered and hated that in the space of twelve hours, the bastard had turned him into a whiney little girl. He'd never been like this before. Back when, they would have fucked the hell out of each other and then gone back to normal, acting as if nothing had even happened. The only atmosphere being that of friendship and the remnants of lust. Now it was suffocating with anger and frustration.

He knew what the real problem was. Tig still hadn't forgiven him and it hung between them, sucking in normality like a black hole. He also figured it was because of the time frame. This was Tig's last day, but tomorrow he'd be inside. That much was a certainty and Kozik had slightly hoped that they could have sorting things out before then. He'd hoped last night had been a starting block. But he was being foolish. Tig wasn't going to let them move on, he wasn't even going to try and put Missy behind them. And the sooner Kozik accepted that the better.

Tig hung around at the bar until everyone began arriving and then swallowed in the chaos. He watched Kozik threw the crowd, his mind a buzz with indecision. He suddenly knew he didn't want the guy to leave. He'd woken up from a haunting dream of the past feeling bereft, not just of Missy but of Kozik too. Last night had reminded him of the fun they'd had, of the good times as well as the bad. His gaze flickered to Opie. How could he really hold Kozik to account for what happened to their girl when he was carrying a brother's dead wife's name branded on his conscious? At least Kozik had taken responsibly for his mistake, even though - Tig now knew - he hadn't been any more responsible as the rest of them. Taking a breath, Tig headed behind the bar, needing another drink.

Kozik was surprised when Tig dropped down in the car next to him, handing him a beer. The blond looked at him with confusion. "Thanks."

Tig nodded, and turned to talk to Pinny. Kozik watching him every second. Unsure what had changed, or what it meant. He was still watching the man when Opie and Lyla made their announcement, catching the spark of something in the man's eyes and his gut clenched tight.

The whole breakfast carried the tainted air of farewell, though no one would say it. Every welcome announcement over shadowed by the fact that the table would be all but empty in forty eight hours. Every looked and kiss shared between Jax and Tara, happened with the full knowledge that the PV would miss the birth of his second son. The way he hugged Opie and wished him luck for his second marriage, saddened by the fact that he would be unable to stand at his side.

At least the men knew their incarceration would be, with luck and providence, a short one, the women did not. And watching Gemma fighting sadness under the belief that she would lose her husband and son, as well as her own freedom was heart wrenching for them all.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

After breakfast everything quickly got swallowed by with preparations for the days coming events. Clay and Bobby had left to see Otto, while Jax had gone to see Stale. Everyone else seeing to their individual duties. Tig and Kozik didn't get the chance to speak until a couple of hours later.

Tig opened the door to the toilets only to be pushed back inside, forcefully. "What the fuck?"

Kozik popped his head around the door, looking left and right. Insuring no one was in the corridor before closing the door and flicking the lock. He turned to meet the older man's surprised stare.

"I don't think now's the time for a quickie." Tig smirked, even as his hands went to his belt.

"It was Donna, wasn't it?"

Tig froze; his hands still at his belt, his eyes fixed on them. He swallowed hard and looked up. "What was?"

Kozik rolled his eyes and took a step close so he wouldn't have to raise his voice above a whisper. "You know what. What you said last night."

Tig's blue eyes hardened dangerously. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell the man to mind his own business. To deny the whole thing, only to find the words have vanished.

"Jesus Tig. What the fuck." Kozik whispered harshly. His hand combing through his gelled hair. "I though that was payback or some shit."

Tig still wanted to deny it. Wanted to leave and pretend that this conversation wasn't happening, but found he couldn't. "So what now, you planning on blackmailing me into patching you in?"

Kozik glared at him with fury, his jaw tight as the fist that shot out and wrapped into the man's shirt. "Don't paint everyone with you're shit covered brush."

The two men stared at each other for a long while. Before it was just too much. Tig pulled out of Kozik's grip and dropped down on the toilet.

"It was an accident."

"How the fuck was it an accident? I know what happened, Tig. She was shot in the back of the head during a drive by. How the fucking hell could that have been an accident." his tone, though barely a whisper was hard as nails.

Tig need meet the man's judgemental gaze. This had been what he hadn't wanted. To look into those eye and see the hate. It was hard enough looking into his own. Staring down at his folded hands he tried to explain.

"I did know it was…her…" he whispered, unable to speak the dead woman's name. "…it wasn't meant to be her."

"Opie? It was meant for Opie?" Kozik frowned.

Finally Tig looked up. "We thought he'd turned rat. You know what happens to rats." he defended harshly. "Stale set us up. I had no idea they'd switched car until after….I didn't fucking look, I just shot. I…." he swallowed the lump in his throat and dropped his head into his hands.

Kozik looked down at him still in shock. He couldn't believe Tig had killed Opie's wife in cold blood. But what shocked him more was the clear guilt and distress it was having on the usually solid and stalwart man. Though it really should. Kozik had always known that under neither that 'fuck the world' exterior, Tig was a caring and loving person. Stepping forward, Kozik threaded his fingers into the man's dark curls. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, massaging the man's scalp with his fingers.

A shiver ran down the length of Tig's spine as the fingers knotted in his hair and he took a deep inhale of breath. Tears were burning within his eyes but at the same time, he felt a slight weight being lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't expected telling someone to feel so good. And maybe if he'd confessed to anyone other than Kozik, it wouldn't have. He knew that talking to Clay about it, or not as the case may be, had only added to the weight he carried.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys I think the next chapter might be the last. I don't want to go past the season finale as I haven't seen season four and don't want to screw with it. (At least until I know what I can screw with.) I know this may upset a few of you, but it just feels right to end it at the same point of the show. Hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, I'll have that last chapter ASAP. **


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNINGS: This is total slash, so if you have a problem with it turn back now. AND if you are UNDER 18, naughty, naughty, what the hell are you doing reading this, go watch power-puff girls ;) LOL. Not Beta'ed, WILL have spelling and grammar mistakes. (Please don't complain as I've just warned you.) Male/Male sex. Lots of swearing. Blasphemy (during sex)**

**Title: Care of the song We're Forgive by The Calling. (I know, not very Sons of Anarchy, musically, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this up and the lyric just spoke to me.)**

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. **

* * *

Tig sat leaning on his knees staring at his folded hands. The gentle movement of the other man's singer in his hair soothing him more than he'd ever admit. His heart was pounding and his breathing shallow.

"It wasn't you fault, Tiggy. You were following orders." the blond announced finally.

Tig scoffed. What kind of excuse was that? He should have looked before he shot. He should have made sure it had been Opie in that truck.

The fingers vanished, causing him to look up just in time to see Kozik dropping into a crouch before him.

"It's not like you'd have killed her on purpose Tig." He whispered forcefully. "It was an accident, you know it was. Mistakes happen, it comes with the job."

"That doesn't change that fact I fucked up."

Kozik grabbed at the man's cut, forcing it forward so as to show him his own patch. "Yeah, you fucked up but this means you don't have a choice. As sergeant you have to do shit no one else is able or willing to do." Kozik insisted firmly. "Shit the president is too scared to."

Tig's head snapped up furiously, anger ablaze in his eyes. "Clay isn't a coward!" he snarled.

Kozik didn't flinch at the tone or the look. "Then why didn't he fucking do it?"

"Because it's my job."

Kozik looked at the darker man triumphantly. "I know you hate yourself…and you have every right to. But you can't change what happened, any more than I could have with Missy."

Tig swallowed hard at the lump rising in his throat, looking at Kozik he allowed the man's words to swim around his head before soaking in. Finally he stretched a playful smile across his lips. "When did you become such a wise arse?"

Kozik returned the gentle grin and laughed lightly. "Come on Tiggy, we all know I'm the brains in this relationship."

The word hung between them for a long uncomfortable moment. Both men staring at each other. Kozik wished the ground would swallow him up right then. He waited for Tig to begin calling him a chick, or more likely storming out of the room. So when the Sergeant at Arms reached out, gripped him by the back of the neck and yanked him into a hungry yet strangle gentle kiss, he was beyond surprised.

Kozik shifted his weight so he was knelt on the tiled floor between the man legs. Still gripping the leather of Tig's cut with his left hand, his right clung to the man's left thigh, squeezing it hard as Tig darted beeper into his mouth, sucking at his tongue till Kozik thought that Tig may actually suck it clean out of his mouth all together. Tig's fingers tugged on the short blond strands painfully, eliciting a hum and moan from the man to blend with his own. Kozik's fingers released his cut and dropped his hand to Tig's other leg, using it to shift him closer on the toilet seat.

Kozik heaved himself up, using his superior height and build to forced Tig back slightly, so he could deal with his belt and fly. His warm determined fingers tugging the man free of the denim confines. Kozik looked down at the large throbbing muscle with pure unadulterated hunger. Lifting his pale blue eyes to meet Tig's for a mere second, he smirked before engulfing the member so completely Tig's had to clench his jaw painfully to stop from screaming like a girl.

The blond didn't move, he just allowed the muscle to lie hard and warm against his tongue. It's leaking tip brushing against the back of his throat, resisting the insistent yanking from Tig on his hair to get him to move. After an agonisingly long moment, he hummed, sending a vibration through the member and a shiver through the sergeant. Then he waited again. Another few moments and he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could, he drew his head up. Tig's loud groan echoing off the toilet walls.

When Kozik sank back down, Tig's hips rose to meet him, forcing him to lean back further on the loo seat. His eyes drifting closed as the tip of Kozik's tongue brushed the underside of his dick as he moved up again, before swirling the tip and plunging back down. The sergeant's heart was pounding erratically in his chest and ears as Kozik gave him possibly the best blowjob he'd ever had. - And there were a lot to compare it to. But then the blond had always known how to work him up.

When Kozik took him so deep it felt like he was almost the whole way down his throat, Tig couldn't remain seated. Falling back against the wall with a cry of pleasure, his shoulder blades connected with the handlebars adoring the toilet wall. His yell quickly turning from pleasure to pain. Which only increased the pleasure and added fire to his already boiling lust. He could feel his gut clenching as he prepared to reach nirvana.

Kozik didn't take his mouth off the older man when he heard the yell; he simply lifted his gaze through his lashes, took in the situation and acted accordingly. Wrapping his fingers into Tig's hips, he pulled him further off the seat. Tig understood the blonds' intentions and his hands reached up to grip the handlebars, thanking whoever's smartarse idea it was to put them there. His knuckles almost white as they gripped the cool metal. His hips snapping forward with increased fervour, seeking out his climax. With his head hanging back, resting on the wall, he panted and moaned. "F-faster." He grunted primially when Kozik did as ordered.

He was so close, his vision shot through with white stars. His fingers dangerously close to leaving impressions in the handlebars above him. Tig was only slight ware that Kozik wasn't holding him with both hands and smiled. "Ahhhh….you t-touching your….self." he panted.

Kozik hummed in answer, his hand wrapped firmly around his own throbbing member, tugging it relentlessly, seeking to be with the older man when he came. Tig groaned at the feeling that rumbled through his dick and bite his lip hard while thrusting forward.

The knock surprised them both, thought it really shouldn't have, they were in the toilets after all, it was only a matter of time before someone needed to piss. But they were too close to stop now.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkahhhhoofffff." Tig groaned angrily.

There was a long silence and both men assumed whoever it had been at the door had done. Then a rather shaky voice called through the wood.

"Huh. G-guys….Clay's back and he wants everyone at the table."

Tig huffed with frustration through his clenched teeth. Clay's fucking timing was impeccable. Well the president could just fucking wait, after everything he'd done for him over the years he could wait five more minutes for him to get off. "We're…..ahhhh." his eyes shot open as he looked down at the blond who was quickening his pace. Breathlessly, Tig spoke. "….Fi-fi….ahhh…five min….tes….noooow…..FUCK OFF!" he yelled.

The interruption was forgotten as Tig closed his eyes tight and thrust his member faster. Once. Twice. Three and…."!"

He yelled. His whole body shaking with release.

His muscles suddenly lose the ability to work, no longer holding him up and he slid right off the seat and into the blonds lap. He could feel Kozik still working himself and then he heard the man's own satisfied moan. Kozik's head dropping forward to rest on Tig's leather clad shoulder, breathing heavily. After a few seconds Kozik pulled away and reached over for the toilet paper, taking a mile of the stuff he wiped up his release off his palm before dealing with the remnants of Tig's that rolled down his chin. Completely not caring about the presence of the sergeant in his lap.

Throwing the ball of paper in the trashcan beside them, he tucked them both away before meeting Tig's gaze, smiling at the blissed out look he found there. Clearly it was going to take in a few more seconds to recover and that sent another triumphant spark through Kozik. Pleased that he'd reduced the man to a bumbling mess.

"Better?" he murmured as he saw Tig coming back to earth.

Tig grinned wickedly, though there was a spark of jealously when he spoke. "Miles. You've learnt some new tricks while you've been away."

Kozik didn't miss the green eyed monster and chuckled. "You always said practice makes perfect."

Tig climbed off the man's lap and checked himself in the mirror. "I didn't say it was perfect, just better."

Kozik laughed harder and slapped the dark haired man's arse. "You're so cute when your jealous." he cooed teasingly, unlocking the door and heading out.

"I'm not fucking jealous!" Tig yelled after him.

"Sure your not."

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

Juice strolled back into the chapel, his eyes fixed to the ground.

"Where's Tig and Kozik?" Clay asked from the head of the table.

Juice looked at the president. "Their coming." the instant the words rolled off his tongue he knew it was the wrong thing to say. His face burst into flames and he dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

There was a few second before the room erupted in laughter and Chibs arm went around his neck, pulling him in. The Scotsman's deep rumbling laugh resounding in the younger man's ear.

"Oh, poor juicy boi, see somethin' ya didna like." Chibs teased.

Juice pulled out of the man's grip. "I didn't see anything. Thank God." he murmured, marching around the table and dropping into his seat.

"You were lucky then." Bobby smirked, looking around the table at the others. "Most of us have."

Just as the laughter died down, Tig and Kozik strolled in looking thoroughly fucked. Juice looked up only to drop his gaze again, his cheeks flaming red beneath his darker skin. Causing everyone to erupt into fits again.

"What?" Tig frowned looking around the table as he sat.

"Ya traumatised our juicy." Chibs chuckled.

Tig looked over that the young Latino and laughed. "Anyone would think you'd never heard someone getting a blowjob before." he winked at the young man. "And I can highly recomm…."

"Dude." clay cringed. "We don't want to know."

"What?" Tig gestured. "It's not like you guys don't know what me and Kozy get up to." he smirked wickedly, flashing the man a wink. "I mean it's always hotter when you hate the guy."

Everyone groaned loudly.

Kozik met Tig's gaze and knew he didn't mean it. He rolled his eyes as he dropped down into his seat. "Fuck you." he shot back.

Tig blew him a kiss as he flipped him off.

"Can we get back to business, or do you to ladies want to take a cold shower." Clay complained looking between the pair. "Cause there's a hose outside and a table full of increasingly disgusted volunteers."

Tig looked around the table, smirked as slide down in his chair. "Fine. What happened with Otto?"

Everyone relaxed and turned their attention to the business at hand.

**~SONS OF ANARCHY~**

It was finally time. Everything was in place. The money. The guns. Stahl. Everyone stood in the lot of Teller Morrow saying their goodbye knowing it would be a long time before they saw each other again. Kozik watched Jax with his old lady and couldn't stop his gaze from shifting to Tig. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the bathroom, not that they were avoiding each other; it was just that they had so much to do that time had just gotten away from them. But there was a new air between them, a feeling of reunion. Kozik didn't know if Tig had finally forgiven him, and in all honesty he was too scared to ask. Too afraid that the man would say no, even after everything they'd said and done. He could only hope that by the time they got out, Tig would have changed his mind about welcoming him back into the fold. Because he really couldn't face returning to Tacoma. It had been too hard leaving the first time.

Tig glanced at Kozik as Jax bid him farewell and tired to ignore the tightness in his chest. He felt a spark of regret, wishing he'd taken five seconds to say his own goodbye. A proper one away from the guys. But it was too late now. As they headed for their bikes, Tig gripped the man's muscled arm, wishing the feel didn't send heat through him. Why had he wasted so much time fighting with the man over the past week? Well, they'd make up for all the lost time when he was out.

"Be careful brother." Tig said coolly, not wanting to show any emotion.

Kozik meet the blue gaze and gave a stiff nod. "You too."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Bobby called them back to the present. "Guys."

The pair gave each other a brief man hug before climbing onto their bikes.

Jax and Clay exchanged words and then they were heading away from the MC and for Tig and Kozik, from each other. - At least for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys that's it. End of the road. At least for now, who knows what season four (if I ever get to see it) will do to me. I will admit that part of me doesn't want to stop, I've had such fun writing this story but I also don't want to write on without knowing what happens when Tig gets out of prison. **

**I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me and for the absolutely brilliant feedback. I've loved reading them. I hoped you enjoyed TiKozi's last hooray. I really enjoyed writing it. Yet again, more than I usually do, as I tend to stay away from blowjob scene. I'm never any good at them, but as with everything about this story, it just flowed easily from mind to paper. (Of computer screen as the case may be.) **

**The thing with the handlebars was because of my terrible slash brain. Having seen them in the toilet in an episode, my head couldn't stop playing over what the hell they were doing there, and what they could be used for. I must admit that I'd originally envisioned Chibs and Juice using them but Tig and Kozik got there first. lol. **

**Talking of Juice, I know the scene with him use slightly off plot for a few moments, but I just had to write that scene. I totally couldn't stop laughing at the image in my head of a very embarrassed Juice tripping over his tongue. I hope it wasn't too much of a distraction. I also wanted a light-hearted moment before the final farewell. **

**In the final farewell screen the moment where Tig looked at Kozik is actually on screen (as I'm sure you all saw.) Its only brief but I love it. It makes my slash fan-girl grinned happily because he really looks like he regrets being so stubborn. **

**Finally, I must say goodbye, just like our boys. Hopefully I will be back at some point but not until I get to see season four, so cross your fingers that Channel Five with reshow it soon. Well, that's it from me. **

**Stay whole (as Unser would say)**

**GATERGIRL out.**

**xxx**


End file.
